Nobleza
by Uchiha nagashi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha lleva dormido siglos, que pasara ahora que despierte y se encuentre con el extraño mundo moderno, ademas para adaptar necesitara la ayuda de un viejo amigo y cierta pelirrosa
1. Chapter 1

Eh vuelto! Esta vez con un fic nuevo, lamento el no poder continuar mi antiguo fic el corazón del asesino… prometo que lo hare más adelante, pero tengo ciertos problemillas con el (me robaron mi usb). En fin esta historia no es mía, es una adaptación del manga Noblesse, yo solo le cambie un poco la historia pero la idea principal sigue siendo la misma, espero que les guste!

Advertencia: Ni Naruto ni el manga Noblesse me pertenecen.

Nobleza

En un gran edificio, en uno de los últimos pisos, una habitación estaba sumergida en la obscuridad, ya que las ventanas y puertas corredizas eran cubiertas por gruesas cortinas a tal grado que impedía a todo rayo de luz filtrarse en ella.

En el centro de dicha habitación se encontraba un largo ataúd de color blanco de seis puntas con unos decorados dorados en cada punta de esta, además de que tenía la figura de una hermosa crus dorada en la superficie.

Lentamente el ataúd comenzó a abrirse destilando humo del interior de este hasta el punto de que el humo llego a cubrir toda la habitación. Una figura de complexión alta y delgada salió del ataúd y poco a poco el humo se disperso, dejando a la vista aun hermoso joven de tez pálida y cabello azabache, estaba vestido en un pulcro traje negro y camisa manga larga blanca con un chaleco amarillo suave y con un vuelo en el cuello como del siglo Xll, un extraño anillo se posaba en su dedo medio de la mano derecha, además de un pendiente largo en forma de crus colgaba en su oreja izquierda, y su cabello ordenadamente despeinado le daba un toque esquicito a su rostro inexpresivo.

El guapo joven abrió sus ojos lentamente, dejando ver unos extraños ojos de color carmesí, con cautela inspecciono la habitación y sus ojos se dirigieron a la única puerta al lado de un mesa de noche, luego volteo la mirada hacia su costado derecho y su vista se topo con las puertas corredizas cubiertas por las cortinas.

El joven sacudió levemente su mano derecha e instantáneamente las cortinas gruesas se corrieron y la puerta corrediza se abrió dejando ver que era de día. El rostro del chico no cambio ni un ápice su expresión fría, asintió una vez y camino elegantemente la habitación hasta llegar al balcón dándole la luz del sol por completo en la cara.

Sin ninguna expresión dirigió su vista hacia abajo, viendo a cientos de personas recurriendo las calles, levanto una de sus finas cejas, enfoco mejor vista y diviso a una cantidad de esas personas vestidas de la misma manera y decidió analizar el atuendo mejor. Se retiro solo un poco de donde estaba y levanto sus manos hacia los costados, entonces algo extraño paso, su vestimenta comenzó a cambiar. Su chaqueta antes negra se volvió blanca, el chaleco interno amarillo desapareció y su camisa blanca se volvió azul celeste, su pantalón negro se torno gris y en la chaqueta blanca apareció un extraño símbolo al nivel del corazón además de que sus ojos se volvieron de un negro intenso.

A los pocos minutos después, el guapo chico ya se encontraba caminando entre esas personas que el había visto, todas las chicas inconscientemente dirigían sus miradas hacia él, y no solo las chicas, todo aquel que pasaba por su lado lo hacía, su belleza nata atraía las miradas de todos a su alrededor.

Camino hasta llegar a un semáforo, en donde todos seguían viéndolo más sin embargo el los ignoraban, espero a que la luz pasara a verde y lentamente cruzo la calle. Con una mano en el bolcillo se dirigió a donde las personas vestidas como el iban y entonces detuvo su paso. Todos en el lugar parecían ir de prisa, y eso le causo cierta curiosidad. Vio como todos en el lugar se iban dejándolo a él solo, el se quedo en donde estaba, no se movió ni un centímetro.

─No creo que sea momento para estar tan relajado.

El azabache voltio para ver a una extraña chica baja de cabello rosa y ojos verdes parada detrás de el , y no solo era extraña por su peculiar color de cabello, eso era normal, lo extraño era que al contrario de todas las chicas que había listo en ese lugar, esta chica vestía como él, ósea no la falda sino el pantalón.

─Kakashi está en la entrada hoy─. La pelirrosa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos a ver los del chico, eran tan negros que parecían no tener pupilas, nunca había visto unos ojos así._ Que ocurre con sus ojos? ─_ Oh! Ahora no es tiempo para hablar con otros y si no te das prisa llegaras tarde!─. Dijo y acto seguido salió corriendo hacia el edificio dejando a un pelinegro solo.

…

Sakura Haruno corrió a más no poder hacia la entrada de la escuela porque sabía de que si llegaba tarde era seguro que Kakashi le daría otra detención y su madre ya no soportaría mas otra llamada de atención de su escuela, además de que el director ya se lo había dejado más que claro, **"no más detenciones"** le había dicho **o me veré obligado a expulsarla señorita Haruno **esas palabras si le habían dolido, no el hecho de la expulsión sino de llamarla señorita, ese título lo tenían las niñas de mami y papi y ella no era de esas, porque él no era más… y sin poder evitarlo pensó en ese chico que vio.

─Ese chico sí que era llamativo, estoy segura de que no pasara desapercibido a ojos de nadie…hablando de eso, que hace un chico tan guapo en esta escuela?

La chica retomo la velocidad de antes puesto que pensar en ese chico la había hacho bajar la velocidad de sus pasos, solo un poco, no era normal, el había llamado su atención y pues a ella ningún chico llamaba su atención no desde…

…

El chico de cabello negro retomo su paso hacia donde la chica del pelo rosa había ido, llevaba su misma ropa verdad? Camino hasta un enorme portal.

─_Como te atreves a llegar tarde cuando yo cuido la entrada?─ _ escucho que decían. Levanto la mirada y vio un gran mural que decía **Konoha High School**. Se asomo por los grandes lumbrales de este y vio a un hombre alto de espalda, este era tan alto como él, tenía el cuerpo muy definido, era de cabello gris y una máscara cubría su rostro. Este estaba enfrente de un grupo de jóvenes los cuales estaban de rodillas ante él. Allí estaba la chica rara de pelo rosa.

El hombre caminaba de un lado a otro frente a ellos, y un bate se posaba en su mano, siguió con su paso hasta detenerse frente a la chica rara. Ella trago grueso.

─Sakura Haruno, llegas tarde… otra vez. Dijo para acto seguido darle un gran golpe en la cabeza con el bate que sostenía en la mano, Sakura se sobo el lugar afectado y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas ya que sus compañeros comenzaron a burlarse de ella y entre ellos estaba Gaara no Sabaku, el único chico, además de su hermano menor Naruto, que le agradaba en toda la escuela.

─Ahora todo el mundo a correr 5 vueltas de castigo alrededor de la cancha por llegar tarde!.─grito el hombre haciendo que todos los jóvenes se pusieran a renegar en su contra.

─5 vueltas?─ dijeron unos.

─Es demasiado.─ se quejaron otros.

─Es muy temprano.─ eso era todo lo que ellos decían.

Algo llamo la atención de Kakashi, su mirada se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sakura, quien miraba con cierto pesar a Gaara. Eso le gusto y mucho, ahora el ya tenía un plan, aunque la chica no quisiera reconocerlo ella tenia cierta sensación por el antes mencionado, y él iba a sacar ventaja de ello. La pelirosa se percato de la mirada de su sensei y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, algo pasaba por la mente de ese demente del ejercicio y ella sabía que saldría mal parada de todo eso.

─Si tu corres 7 vueltas, dejare ir a los demás con solo 3 vueltas─ Sakura miro a su sensei como si estuviera loco, y de verdad que lo estaba, como se le ocurría que ella haría tal cosa?

Ella vio como todos sus compañeros incluyendo Gaara se volteaban a verla a ella, vio la mirada suplicante del único chico que le agradaba y algo en su estomago se revolvió. Algo le decía que el sacrificio Valeria la pena, suspiro, que mas daba 5 a 7, nada.

─Está bien, lo hare! Además, creo que tengo mucha energía.─ forzó una sonrisa y todos le agradecieron, incluyendo Gaara, esto provoco un sonrojo en ella.

Algunos minutos después, Sakura aun corría por la cancha, se notaba su cansancio y la pobre parecía desmayarse por tanta corrida que había dado, Kakashi sintió pena por ella.

─Yo podría ayudarle en esas vueltas─ dijo Kakashi ─ pero ya estoy viejo para eso.

Los otros chicos ya habían terminado mientras Sakura seguía corriendo alrededor de la cancha de soccer.

─La clase ya empezó así que corran o llegaran mas tarde.─ sin pensarlo dos veces los estudiantes salieron corriendo derechito al salón de clases dejando a una pelirrosa aun corriendo _quien hizo este campo tan grande?_. Kakashi volteo su mirada hacia la entrada de la escuela y se quedo petrificado al ver a un estudiante parado como si nada frente a él. Este chico lo miro como si nada, un rostro inexpresivo como si no supiera quién era el. Ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos Kakashi intentando intimidar, el chico como que Kakashi no fuera nadie. Entonces el adulto reacciono.

─Imposible… tu recién llegas?─ el chico no dijo nada en su defensa. ─No me di cuenta de que llegaste tarde, te ves muy confiado… espera! Nunca te había visto antes aquí!─ Kakashi comenzó a examinarlo, viéndolo de pie a cabeza, rodeándolo, el chico solo lo veía, no se mostraba incomodo, no mostraba nada, eso lo extraño.

─Ya termines las vueltas!─ dijo Sakura. ─ Ciento que voy a morir. Levanto la mirada para toparse con el chico intrigante como había decidido llamarle ella_ de la entrada.

─Oh! Tú eres…

─Alguien que conoces?─ pregunto Kakashi.

─No! Recién lo encontré en el camino─ dijo ella rascándose la mejilla con un dedo. Kakashi puso su mano en la barbilla en modo pensativo.

─Así que es la primera vez que lo ves también?

Sakura se le quedo viendo de pies a cabeza, el no era de por allí además de que se veía medio perdido.

─Debe de ser un estudiante transferido ya que no hay manera de que pase desapercibido con ese rostro─ le susurro a su sensei lo cual sonaba muy lógico. ─solo vea su silueta Kakashi sensei.

El peliplata comenzó a ver de nuevo al chico, ese cabellos ordenadamente desordenado, el uniforme pulcro y el arete de crus, le dio la razón a Sakura, el era transferido. Asintió.

─Estas en lo cierto Haruno. Eres un transferido? ─pregunto. Otra vez el chico no dijo nada, haciendo que Sakura y Kakashi lo vieran raro. El viento silbó y Sakura creyó escuchar el croak de una rana, el chico frente a ellos seguía sin decir una sola palabra. Hasta que asintió. Ambos voltearon a verse el uno al otro satisfechos con la respuesta del chico.

─hubiera sido mejor que lo dijeras desde el principio─ dijo el hombre y a Sakura le bajo una gotita por la nuca ya que básicamente el chico no dijo nada, solo asintió.

─Y de dónde eres?

─…

─Así que no planeas decir nada otra vez? Bueno básicamente solo asentiste…donde aprendiste a ser tan grosero? cuando alguien te pregunta algo debes de responder!─ dijo un Kakashi ya alterado, mientras Sakura le echaba porras, ese chico sí que lo sacaba de sus casillas y prácticamente no había hecho nada! Otro silencio se apodero de la situación.

Tanto Sakura como Kakashi se quedaron anonadados por la forma en que había hablado él, la pelirosa se volteo inmediatamente hacia su profesor.

─Que dijo?─ por unos segundos el peliplata se quedo en total silencio mientras la chica lo veía expectante.

─… E-el…El dijo que viene de muy lejos─ este volteo a ver hacia su costado para que su alumna no viera que él estaba tan perdido como ella respecto al idioma de ese chico.

─Oh! así que él viene de muy lejos?

─Sip! De más allá de los océanos. _probablemente_─ susurró. Mientras Sakura asentía.

─El parece ser de nuestro país…pero tiene algo que hace ver que no es de nuestro país!─ Kakashi asintió.

─Por casualidad eres mestizo o extranjero?

─…─silencio, luego asintió.

Ambos volvieron a sonreír, claro que lo era, eso explicaba so figura alta y esbelta, diferente a cualquier chico de la escuela, Sakura tuvo que aceptar que incluso era mucho, mucho más guapo que Gaara.

─Sakura, encárgate personalmente de llevar a este joven con el director Lee para que pueda ir a clases.

─Que?

Sakura no pudo exponer su punto ya que su sensei se había ido dejándola sola con el nuevo, a ella no le agradaban las personas y ahora tendría que encargarse del nuevo? Eso sí que era un problema, sin contar los que normalmente la seguían, definitivamente supo desde el momento en que se levanto y vio que ya iba tarde a la escuela, este día no sería el mejor para ella. Ya que! Suspiro.

─Hey tú, camina o llegaremos aun mas tarde.

Ella comenzó a caminar y sintió que el chico la seguía eso le bastó y lo mejor de todo es que por el momento sabia el chico no hablaba su mismo idioma por lo tanto no tendría que conversar con él. Ambos caminaron por los largos pasillos de la institución hasta llegar a una puerta en donde decía DIRECTOR ITACHI LEE, entonces supo que ya habían llegado. Toco suavemente la puerta y escucho un adelante por parte del director, se volteo e hizo una señal al nuevo para que esperara allí mientras ella le explicaba al director la situación. Entro en la pequeña oficina y se topo con un guapísimo hombre de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, el director era guapo pero hasta cierto punto insoportable, es que siempre le recordaba que debía de ser una señorita, y eso la cabreaba bastante. Vio como este bajaba el periódico que leía para fijar su atención en ella. El sonrió.

─Oh! Sakura que haces aquí? Estas metida en algún problema otra vez?─ Sakura rio para sus adentros JAH! Ya quisiera.

─ Ja ja no, no fue por eso… vera hay un chico transferido y pues el sensei me pidió que lo trajera a usted.

Transferido? El director puso cara pensativa, no había ningún papel sobre algún estudiante transferido.

─Gracias… mejor ve a clase antes de que se te haga más tarde Sakura.

La chica salió de la oficina, e inmediatamente le hizo una señal al joven para que pasara mientras ella se fue al salón, siendo observada por el estudiante nuevo. El se volvió para entrar a la oficina y seguro de lo que hacía abrió la puerta mostrándose ante su director. Este dejo de revisar los papeles que tenia para ver si encontraba algo sobre el nuevo pero se llevo gran sorpresa al ver quién era el nuevo estudiante.

─imposible!─ se paró de su asiento por causa de la impresión, es que era difícil de creer, estaba soñando a algo?

─Vaya… cuanto tiempo… **Frankenstein**.─ el susodicho cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, como mostrando reverencia y luego bajo la cabezo y poso una mano sobre su pecho en señal de respeto.

─**Maestro.**

…

Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir los capítulos rápido beshos a todos y grax por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: Ni Naruto ni el manga Noblesse me pertenecen.

En el Capitulo anterior:

─_Vaya… cuanto tiempo… __**Frankenstein**__.─ el susodicho cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, como mostrando reverencia y luego bajo la cabezo y poso una mano sobre su pecho en señal de respeto._

─_**Maestro.**_

Nobleza

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

Itachi Frankenstein llevaba años buscando a su amo, su maestro, aquel a quien debía de proteger con su vida si era necesario pero en siglos de hacerlo no había tenido éxito alguno, su maestro había sido tragado por la tierra y el, al no tener pistas sobre su amo, había perdido toda esperanza, había tenido que adaptarse a este mundo con la culpa carcomiendo sus adentros, había sido un incompetente por no haber protegido como debía al Noble, se lo había prometido a los clanes, pero les había fallado grandemente. Después de los siglos había decidido seguir con su vida como su amo hubiera querido y ahora era director de una escuela, donde veía a chicos crecer y eso le traía recuerdos de su Maestro, que hasta ahora daba por muerto, pero al parecer se había equivocado, porque el joven al cual había buscado por siglos sin éxito alguno de encontrarlo, se encontraba parado enfrente de el, tan imponente como recordaba.

─Levántate─ dijo su Amo.

─Si.─ respondió el, e inmediatamente se puso sobre sus pies. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, nunca había sentido tal alegría de ver a su señor de nuevo.

─Tome asiento Maestro.─ le indico al chico donde hacerlo y este lo hizo, se sentó en un sofá color blanco que había en su oficina, cruzando la pierna elegantemente lo cual hizo que Itachi mostrara una leve sonrisa, los siglos no habían cambiado en nada la elegancia de su Amo. Itachi hizo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza.

─Maestro, como le ha ido?─ noto como el azabache lo volteo a ver sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

─He despertado recientemente.─ dijo, su voz tan fria como siempre. ─Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?─ le interrogo al adulto lo cual hizo a Itachi fruncir el ceno.

─No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido, pero han sido 820 anuos desde su desaparición.

─820 años…

─Después de que se oculto, hicimos todo lo posible por encontrarlo pero debido a nuestra incompetencia no pudimos hallar ninguna pista─ hablo rápidamente. ─ Lo siento mucho.─ y de verdad que lo sentía, el más que nadie.

─Estuve dormido mucho tiempo...─ dijo el pelinegro en forma pensativa

─_820 años tal parece que desde que se oculto se fue a dormir, no es solo un par de años sino un largo periodo. Debo investigar como despertó aquí._─ pensó Itachi, la desaparición de su Maestro había sido extraña, y el llegaría al fondo de todo esto.

Un suave viento se coló por la ventana de la oficina de Itachi, haciendo que de cierto modo el lugar se volviera más fresco, a paso lento Itachi se encamino hasta una pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado de la ventana,

Esta poseía algunas tazas de porcelana fina y una jarra llena de té, tomo una de las tazas y en esta deposito un poco de té, camino de nuevo hasta su amo y coloco la taza en la elegante mesa de vidrio que estaba frente al chico.

─Esto se llama te.─ dijo Itachi, ya que eso era algo nuevo para su Amo.

El chico no pronuncio palabra alguno, solo tomo la taza y elegantemente levanto el dedo menique para llevar el objeto hasta su boca y beber de aquella cosa obscura que su siervo y amigo le había dado.

─Se pudo adaptar al lenguaje aquí?─ pregunto el adulto. ─Estuvo dormido por tanto tiempo que no puedo evitar preocuparme.

─No hay problemas en mis habilidades, como siempre, lograre adaptarme.─ contesto el azabache.

─Es un alivio…. Hm?─ Itachi en todo ese tiempo hasta ahora se percato de algo, su Amo llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto. ─_Después de salir al mundo, probablemente eligió el atuendo que la mayoría usaba para no atraer la atención, pero de todas las posibilidades…_─ recordó las palabras de la estudiante Sakura Haruno, ella había dicho que él era un estudiante transferido.

─El guardián de la puerta tenía una encomendable aura.─ dijo de la nada el pelinegro.

Itachi frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por su Maestro, guardián? A que se refería su Amo con eso? Se puso a analizar lo dicho y recordó algo… Kakashi! Suspiro, a eso se refería con guardián.

─Estuviste creando alguna especie de orden en mi ausencia?.─ bebió otro sorbo de té.

─No.─ respondió haciendo una inclinación. ─ Este lugar es una escuela, es donde se guía y enseña a los chicos.

─Una escuela…─ bebió otra vez. ─Supongo que debería aprender de los cambios que han ocurrido en el mundo desde mi ausencia.─ puso la tasa sobre el pequeño plato que pertenecía a este mientras Itachi hacia otra reverencia.

─Hare los preparativos para que no haya ningún problema en su estadía.

…

En el salón en donde impartía la clase Kakashi Hatake, lo estudiantes estaban expectantes de lo que sucedía en el frente, tanto los chicos estaban con rostro de impresión mientras que las chicas poseían las mejillas sonrojadas, frente a ellos, a un lado del sensei se encontraba el chico nuevo y según todos él era muy llamativo, Kakashi suspiro con pesadez ya que no era la primera vez que veía esa reacción en los estudiantes.

─_Pero tengo que soportar esto en el aula ahora?─ _se pregunto. Trayendo a memoria la primera vez que el director Lee se había presentado como el nuevo director del instituto.

**Flash Back**

**En el gimnasio se encontraban todos los alumnos junto con los docentes de la institución ya que sería presentado el nuevo director. Un hombre alto y blanco de cabello negro sujetado por una coleta comenzó a caminar hacia el estrado, iba vestido de un traje gris de corte Italiano, muy elegante pensó Kakashi, subió con gracia las escaleras de este, se poso detrás del micrófono.**

─**Soy en nuevo director Itachi Lee, y quiero felicitarlos a todos por su ingreso a la escuela Konoha High School. Nosotros creemos que el aspecto más importante es el libre albedrio─ todos en el lugar comenzaron a suspirar por el nuevo director, incluso su novia anko lo hizo tornando la situación fastidiosa. ─Espero que todos hagan maravillosos recuerdos durante estos tres años. Eso es todo.─ término de decir el hombre y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. kakashi se pregunto qué en qué clase de escuela los estudiantes se decepcionaban cuando el director terminaba su discurso y entonces llego a una conclusión. Solo en Konoha High School**

**Fin de Flash Back**

El director le confió personalmente al nuevo, alegando de que tuviera paciencia con el ya que nunca antes el chico había estado en Japón, por lo tanto no tenía conocimiento de muchas cosas sobre la cultura Japonesa, asa que si hacia algo el debía de comprender de que no quería ofender a nadie.

─Atención a todos.─ dijo. ─Como la mayoría sospecha, desde hoy el estudiara con ustedes.

Una pelirosa estaba acostada sobre la mesa de su asiento mientras un hilillo de saliva corría por la comisura de sus labios, después de tantas vueltas había terminado exhausta y ahora pedía dormida en sueños.

─KYAAAAAAAAAA!─ un fuerte grito hizo que despertara de golpe, limpiando rápidamente con el dorso de la mano la saliva en su mentón, mataría al desgraciado que había interrumpido su momento, estaba a punto de comer ramen! Dirigió su mirada al frente para toparse con la hermosa imagen del chico llamativo.

─_Eh?_ _Ese chico…_

─Todo el mundo…─ dijo el sensei ─Silencio!─ todos en el salón guardaron silencio, ninguno se atrevió a desafiar a Kakashi.

─El nació y creció en el extranjero, y es su primera vez en Japón. Por lo tanto, hay muchas cosas que no conoce sobre nuestra cultura, así que todos deben ayudarlo… su nombre es…─ Kakashi detuvo su discurso, no sabía el nombre del chico, como lo presentaría ahora a sus alumnos? Volteo a verlo y miro la cara inescrutable del chico y como este abrió levemente los labios.

─Ϭă&ĎţĻœƿᶚ─ todos los alumnos tuvieron la misma reacción de Sakura momentos antes, todos colocaron cara de confusión y luego voltearon hacia su sensei en busca de una respuesta.

Kakashi se lamento mentalmente, ya que la situación había sido suficientemente vergonzosa solo con Haruno, ahora como les explicaba a sus alumnos que nunca había escuchado ese idioma, pero no podía pasar por alto su nombre.

─Sasukeetrama Di Uchiharu.─ Kakashi se impresionó por lo que dijo, había dicho su nombre? ─De acuerdo a la pronunciación de aquí, ese es mi nombre. Sakura levanto una ceja.

─Que nombre más largo.─ se dijo a sí misma, mientras escuchaba murmullos de sus demás compañeras decir que parecía nombre de la realeza. Tontas. No podían ver a un chico extremadamente guapo porque ya querían violarlo. Entro en razón en ese segundo, se puso sobre sus pies y señalo al nuevo. ─QUE? PUEDES HABLAR JAPONES?─

─Es verdad, sabes hablar japonés.─ confirmo Kakashi

─No con fluidez─ respondió este fríamente.

─Es un nombre muy largo, cual parte es el nombre y cual el apellido?

─Todo es mi nombre y apellido.─ Kakashi rio nerviosamente, nunca había oído algo así.

─Entonces como te llamamos?

─Llámame como quieras.─ Sakura levanto la mano en señal de pregunta.

─Sensei!

─Que?

─Era tan natural que no me di cuenta antes.─ dijo.

─Que?

─Este chico le está hablando como si fuera un igual.─ no quería meterlo en problemas tan rápido pero ese chico la perturbaba y de gran manera, eso no le agradaba. Kakashi entro en razón y se dio cuenta que ese chico estaba siendo grosero, se giro para verlo mientras a los estudiantes les resbalaba una gotita en la cabeza. Iba a gritarle su falta de respeto, pero inmediatamente se acordó de las palabras dichas por el director Lee, se lo había pedido el mismo, que tratara de comprender al nuevo así que solo lo pudo ver con desagrado.

Sakura vio la forma desagradable en que su sensei veía al nuevo, y algo dentro de ella se retorció, no había sido como con Gaara, esto había sido más intenso, se arrepintió de lo que había dicho al sensei.

─Sensei!─ volvió a levantar la mano. ─Probablemente no conoce otra forma de hablar ya que es de otro país. Es un error que cualquiera que no conoce nuestra cultura puede cometer.─ todos en el salón se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Haruno defendiendo al nuevo, ella nunca hacia eso, ni mucho menos si se trataba de alguien que ella no conocía, Gaara al ver eso frunció el ceño, nunca había visto tal reacción por parte de Sakura.

─A Haruno le gusta el nuevo!─ dijo uno de los estudiantes, haciendo que todos en el salón comenzaran otra vez con sus murmullos. ─Ya me preguntaba porque estaba siendo tan amable─ dijo otro.

─Haruno!─ llamo Kakashi.

─Si sensei?─ respondió ella.

─Que te parece si tu lo recibes en tu lugar?... hoy me siento con ganas de probar eso en ti─ susurro al final. En su lugar no tubo respuestas por parte de Sakura, al contrario esta se sentó en su lugar sin decir nada mientras recibía las miradas de todos. Kakashi se volteo nuevamente al nuevo.

─En Japón se usan honoríficos para dirigirte a las personas, no tengo tiempo de explicártelo, pero además se usa con adultos mayores que uno.─ dijo y el pelinegro no volteo a verlo.

─_Mayores que yo?_─ pensó. Eso era literalmente imposible. Volteo a ver a Kakashi por primera vez desde que entro en el salón y a este le recorrió un escalofrió al ver la mirada fría del chico.

─_Por su expresión parece que no entendió lo que dije… que Haruno le explique luego._─ dirigió su mirada al frente. ─Para el que quiera saber del chico nuevo puede preguntar después, ahora va a comenzar la clase. Puedes sentarte detrás de Haruno─ dijo al pelinegro pero este no se movió ni un centímetro. ─Es la chica rara de antes.─ Sakura deseo golpear a su sensei e inmediatamente el chico comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar indicado por el hombre.

La elegancia con que caminaba además de su gran altura hacia que todos los chicos del salón voltearan para verlo, ese chico desprendía un aura extraña por donde caminaba. Y no dejaron de verlo aun cuando llego al lugar vacio y se sentó en este. La campana sonó un tiempo después, dando paso a una nueva clase.

─Habrán sus libros.─ dijo Iruka, el sensei de Ingles.─ Donde está su libro joven?─ se dirigió al nuevo, puesto que este no tenía ni un material escolar sobre su escritorio.

─Es nuevo sensei, por lo tanto no tiene libro.─ salió en su defensa Sakura.

─Ya veo, entonces comparta su libro con él Haruno y bienvenido joven.─ Sakura suspiro con pesadez cuando el nuevo coloco la silla a un lado de ella, ese chico la perturbaba y ahora tenía que compartir su libro con él en la clase? _Sencillamente genial_ pensó y según ella no podía ponerse peor, pero estaba equivocada, todas las chicas del salón la veían con ganas de matarla por estar sentada con el nuevo. Y volteo a verlo para examinarlo, el poseía unos ojos muy negros además de unas hermosas pestanas espesas, sus cejas eran finas y negras al igual que su sedoso cabello, porque se veía sedoso, tenía un rostro anguloso y una nariz muy linda además de una boca muy sexy… el volteo a verla y algo dentro de ella se prendió, además del sonrojo en sus mejillas, el era magníficamente hermoso y ya no iba a dudarlo, le estaba comenzando a gustar el nuevo.

* * *

Solo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, creo que tarde un poco en subirlo jeje lo siento y les agradezco por sus reviews a:

Mayu1051

Tasu Uraranich

Elyzmaki

F-zelda

Saku-14

Por fis dejen sus reviews, me harán muy feliz! Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: Ni Naruto ni el manga Noblesse me pertenecen.

Nobleza

Capitulo 3

Las clases ya habían avanzado en Konoha High School y ahora Kakashi impartía la clase de matemáticas a los alumnos del último año, cada uno estaba muy concentrado en la clase y nadie podía distraerse ya que si no su mayor concentración podrían fallar en la clase y Kakashi podría reprobarlos y eso no les caería nada bien a los estudiantes Seniors. Mientras que en el fondo del salon, dos estudiantes ya hacían sentados juntos uno del otro. Sakura tenía la cabeza sobre su escritorio…otra vez, mientras que el chico nuevo solo veía al frente en donde su maestro daba la lección. Sakura bostezo y abrió los ojos verdes para ver al nuevo.

─_No estará cansado este chico?─ _se dijo a sí misma_. ─Tiene el mismo aspecto que en el comienzo de la clase. _Vio como el chico solo pasaba la mirada de su sensei al libro al cual veía sin ninguna expresión, y Sakura no pudo evitar compararlo con un robot, su postura era derecha no encorvada y el único miembro de su cuerpo que movía era su cabeza, cuando pasaba la mirada de enfrente hacia abajo… _los robots son geniales_, se descubrió a si misma pensando de esa manera. Lo veía en las clases y aun no se podía acostumbrar.

─_Hay algo extraño en ese chico.─_ frunció el ceño . ─_Incluso vinieron estudiantes de otros cursos y no le pudieron hablar por el ambiente_.─ recordó como todos charlaban mientras que el nuevo no se movió de su asiento ni para saludar, lo analizo una vez mas.─ _Tch! De verdad es guapo. Pero no importa cuán guapo sea.─ _La pelirosa se puso de pie y en un segundo volvió a sentarse. Ya que las chicas seguían viéndola de manera asesina por estar sentada al lado de él, se dijo a si misma que no era justo. Golpeó su frente con el pupitre una y otra vez mientras el nuevo la miraba como que le faltara un tornillo en la cabeza.

En otro lugar algo alejado de la escuela, Itachi veía con atención el ataúd en donde había estado dormido su Maestro en los últimos 820 años, y no pudo evitar extrañarse por la situación, ya que ese edificio había sido construido 4 meses atrás y comprado hacia ya un mes y nadie había vivido allí hasta ahora.

─La persona que lo compro ni siquiera existe, todo fue planeado.─ dijo ─Pero parece que nadie sabía que el Maestro estaba durmiendo acá. Como tampoco yo. ─enmarco los ojos. ─Entonces en donde termina la coincidencia y empieza este elaborado plan?... quizá hay una conexión con **ellos **en algún lugar…

Hubo un pequeño receso para los estudiantes e inmediatamente el pelinegro se dirigió hacia la oficina del director, este le sirvió un poco de té a su Amo y comenzó a hablar.

─He investigado el lugar en donde se despertó Maestro. Es un nuevo edificio que alguien compre hace poco, busque al propietario pero parece que no existe, sospecho que compro el edificio ocultando su identidad con un propósito en especial. Después de que investigue el lugar, lo único especial allí es que el Maestro estaba durmiendo allí. El azabache puso la taza de té en la mesa y miro al hombre en frente de el. ─Probablemente no sabían que el Maestro se encontraba durmiendo allí, la ubicación difiere de la que eligió antes de su sueño, por lo tanto no podemos afirmar que no hay ninguna conexión. Sin embargo no podemos tomarlo a la ligera si uno de **ellos** está relacionado.─ el chico dirigió la mirada a su taza de té.

─**Ellos** deben haber cambiado mucho también.─ Itachi se sentó a un lado de su Amo y agacho la mirada como siempre hacía cada que se dirigía a él.

─Todos han crecido y se volvieron más secretos, de todos, los humanos son los que más han cambiado, a pesar de que eran los mas débiles ahora son los más fuertes… antes simplemente se escondían en las sombras, pero han hecho un progreso sorprendente. Se han expandido a todo el mundo y se hicieron muy poderosos.─ el azabache se recargo en el mueble y lentamente cerros sus ojos negros.

─Los humanos siempre fueron una raza de rápida evolución y adaptación.─ volvió a tomar la tasa de te u vivió un poco de ella mientras Itachi asentía.

─Después de que el maestro se oculto, deje de investigarlos así que desconozco las operaciones de ellos, por el momento vigilares sus movimientos ahora que ha despertado también planeo investigar la situación a fondo.─ termino de decir con una lee inclinación hacia el chico.

El azabache tomo nuevamente de su nueva bebida sin siquiera mirar a Itachi lo cual le hizo pensar que su Maestro no había cambiado nada, ni siquiera la expresión distante de su rostro.

─Como fueron las clases?─ interrogo Itachi.

─Fue una experiencia nueva.─ respondió el menor.

─Me alegro que no esté disconforme.─ y era verdad, la disconformidad que tuviera su Amo era como si fuera la suya propia.

─Frankenstein… creo que hay algún problema con mi habilidad.─ eso de verdad sorprendió a Itachi, que el chico tuviera ese tipo de problemas era de temer así que su preocupación salió a relucir.

─E-eso… puede ser por el largo tiempo que estuvo dormido? _El Maestro puede vincular su mente con la de los demás incluso si no entiende una palabra, puede comprender su significado, esto le ayuda a aprender un idioma fácilmente, pensar que esta capacidad se ha visto afectada…_

─Fue una materia llamada matemáticas. Lo enseñaba el guardián de la puerta.─ Itachi paro de pensar en ese momento y miro a su Maestro.

─_Matemáticas? Incluso con el vinculo mental, las ecuaciones y aritméticas son difíciles de entender pero… como debo explicárselo?._

─Como pensé, no es alguien ordinario.─ dijo el chico.

─….─

─Desde el principio supe que no era alguien normal.─ dijo, y una gotita estilo anime bajo por la nuca de Itachi y un rubor cubría sus mejillas, para esta época su Maestro era un poco inocente.

Ya era de noche y las calles eran alumbradas por las luces de los edificios y autos que corrían por la ciudad, mientras tanto en el edificio en donde horas antes había estado nuestro azabache, se encontraban las siluetas de tres hombres.

─Imposible! Como… como puede ser? Estoy seguro de que estaba aquí!─ dijo un hombre un poco delgado de unos treinta años un poco alterado. ─Enserio hace solo unos días lo deje aquí… nadie sabía nada─ su voz sonaba aterrada a causa de los seres que se encontraban en frente de el. Ambos le miraron con expresión sombría. ─Tiempo, denme tiempo…

─Puedo comérmelo Hidan?─ pregunto el más grande y robusto al otro que era un poco más bajo y de complexión delgada.

─Perdónenme!─ gritaba el hombre ─Lo siento!

─Has lo que quieras Kakusu.─ dijo el más bajo con odio y repulsión en sus ojos rojos.

Sin más que decir, el grandulón tomo al hombre por la cabeza y lo levanto hasta tenerlo cerca del rostro, hizo la cabeza a un lado dejándole ver el delgado cuello de la víctima. Unos colmillo grandes se asomaron en su boca y sin pensarlo mucho los clavo en el cuello del hombre succionando la sangre de este.

─Esperaba recuperar el ataúd y terminar el trabajo fácilmente.─ chasqueo la lengua. ─En cambio, se volvió mas molesto. Dijo que el ataúd parecía especial, debemos investigar.─ volteo a ver a su compañero y como este tiraba el cuerpo inerte del hombre al piso y se limpiaba de la boca los restos de sangre.

─Debo deshacerme de esto?─ pregunto el grande.

─Déjalo.─ respondió el otro con fastidio en su vos.

─A los de arriba no les gustaría que las cosas se pusieran ruidosas.

─Je je! ─rio. ─es exactamente por eso que debemos dejarlo.

La campana del almuerzo sonó en toda la escuela, e inmediatamente los murmullos de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar, cada uno comenzó a sacar sus almuerzos de sus mochilas, otros iban a la cafetería. Sakura bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos. Sonrió.

─Es hora del almuerzo.─ dijo para luego mirar al nuevo. ─Hey! Es hora de almorzar, no vas a comer?─ el nuevo volteo a verla con esa expresión inexpresiva que poseía y no dijo nada… como siempre. ─Te pregunte si no vas a comer. No trajiste almuerzo?─ miro con fastidio al nuevo. ─_Obvio que nop, no trajo nada con él. Puede ser. _Ni siquiera tienes dinero, no?...tienes valor.─ dijo con suavidad. ─Olvídate de lo demás pero por lo menos tienes que comer.─ el chico la veía con rostro inescrutable. ─No tienes mochila, libros, comida ni dinero… eres peor que yo.─ retiro un poco su silla y se puso sobre sus pies siendo aun observada por el nuevo. ─Al menos yo traigo mi mochila y dinero para el almuerzo. Vamos te comprare algo.─ dijo la pelirosa siendo seguida por su compañero.

Salieron del salón de clases y ambos comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, todo parecía normal hasta que ambos escucharon unos gritos, el azabache levanto la mirada y la fijo en un chico rubio, muy ruidoso para su gusto.

─Sakura-chan espera! Voy contigo a la cafetería!─ la pelirosa detuvo sus pasos para ver al rubio.

─No trajiste dinero verdad?─ lo acuso ella, haciendo que un rubor cubriera las mejillas del rubio.

─Olvide mi billetera.─ contesto este.

─Seguro, solo róbame, porque no?─ dijo retomando el paso. ─Ah! Por cierto, el es mi hermano menor Naruto.─ el nuevo solo asintió mientras recibía una gran sonrisa por parte del menor.

Una vez ya en la cafetería, tanto Sakura como sus dos acompañantes comenzaron a caminar por el medio de las mesas, siendo observados por todos en el lugar a causa del nuevo estudiante. Todos se preguntaban quien era él y ninguno se quedaba sin murmurar algo, la pelirosa que sintió hastiada de tanta atención. Se dirigieron hasta en donde debían hacer el pedido.

─Señora un ramen grande por favor!─ dijo la chica. ─Naruto vas a comer ramen también?

─sip! Lo mismo.─ respondió el rubio, mientras que el nuevo no dijo nada.

─Dos ramen mas por favor!─ grito. Una es con el almuerzo en mano, los tres buscaron un lugar para sentarse.

─Sentémonos.─ dijo Sakura. ─Mi cuerpo ya no es lo que solía ser.

─Cómo no!─ dijo el rubio. ─Si te la pasas durmiendo por horas!

─Quien es ese que esta con la pelo de chicle.─ dijo una chica, haciendo que a Sakura le saltara una vena en la frente.

─_Es lo mismo en todos lados!_─ Sakura vio que el nuevo solo veía su comida. ─Nunca comiste ramen, no? Sabe muy bien. ─el azabache vio como esta separaba los palillos de madera por lo que él hizo lo mismo.

_**Enfrenta el juicio de la estaca!**_

Vio con odio los palillos mientras una sonrisa sin humos aparecía en sus labios, no, definitivamente eso no lo iba a afectar, jamás podría algo como eso afectarlo.

─Que estás haciendo? apúrate y come!─ dijo la pelirosa cuando vio que su compañero murmuraba cosas.

─Es porque nunca lo has comido?─ pregunto el rubio. El azabache observo cómo este sostenía los palillos e hizo igual.

─Cómelo con esto.─ se apresuro a decir la chica. ─ Se llama kimchi, el ramen sabe mejor con esto.─ le paso un pequeño recipiente. Tomo un poco de él con los palillos y los llevo hasta su boca. Algo hizo mella en el.

─_este sabor… _

_**Enfrenta el juicio del ajo!**_

Esas palabras le recordaron a como una vez fueron las cosas, los humanos en contra de los suyos, frunció el ceño.

─Veneno? Sin embargo yo soy…

─Que estas murmurando en vez de comer?─ interrogo Sakura ya harta de ver como él hablaba consigo mismo quien sabe que. Y entonces un rubor cubrió las mejillas del pelinegro al verse descubierto por ella. Entonces algo llamo su atención.

─Aumento la porción.

─A que te refieres con "aumento la porción" solo se hincharon los fideos, solo come!─ ordeno la pelirosa puesto que se les aria tarde para las clases y entonces el nuevo no comería nada.

La noche callo nueva mente en la ciudad mientras que en lo alto de un edificio se encontraban los dos sujetos anteriores, ambos estaban de pie y ambos vestían de negro, el más grande poseía una extraña piel rojiza mientras que el otro era peliblando y una cicatriz cruzaba de arriba abajo la comisura derecha de su boca.

─Como pensé, no será difícil encontrar el ataúd.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Naruto iban discutiendo sobre ideo juegos, siendo observados por el chico nuevo, cosa que se le hacia extraña puesto que él nunca había tenido hermanos, pero estaba comenzando a preguntarse que si de haber tenido uno ellos abrían peleado de la misma manera en que estos dos hacían.

─Por que no pude ganar ni una sola vez?─ se pregunto Sakura.

─Es increíble que aun suenes con ganarme en lo video juegos nee-chan!─ le hizo burla el menor.

─Si, si, seguro.

─La próxima vez tienes que jugar también!─ le dijo el rubio al azabache.

─Naruto tiene razón, que es eso de quedarte horas viendo como jugamos? Si no sabes cómo jugar yo te enseno.─ un ligero tono rosa se apodero de sus mejillas y volteaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

─Seguro que le ensenas bien con el temperamento que tienes.

─KYAAAA!─ se escucho un grito, poniendo alerta a los tres chicos.

─Q-que fue ese grito?

─No puede ser, esa voz es la de Hinata-chan!─ dijo el rubio para luego comenzar a correr en dirección del grito, Sakura sabiendo cuanto le gustaba Hinata Hyuga a su hermano, salió en su ayuda sin rechinar, y por ende el nuevo los siguió.

Sakura rebaso a Naruto, corriendo por entre un callejón hasta llegar a donde estaba la chica. Esta era sujeta por un hombre un poco delgado entonces una rabia la invadió, no iba a dejar que ese maldito le pusiera las manos encima a una inocente chica, y sobre todo cuando era alguien especial para su hermano menor. Vio como este levantaba su mano para propinarle un golpe a la chica, no hubo tiempo de pensar, solo se lanzo al ataque antes de que le hiciera algo. Se abalanzo sobre el hombre dándole un golpe certero, haciendo que este soltara a Hinata en seguida, el cual cayó en una montana de cajas bacías. Sakura se volteo a ver a la chica y sonrió inmediatamente al ver a su hermano ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

─Hinata-chan, te encuentra bien?

─S-si!─ respondió esta al rubio. Este sonrió al ver que la chica no tenía ni una herida grave.

El pelinegro camino hasta ponerse en frente de sus compañeros y agudizo su mirada para ver mejor al individuo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos nuevamente al ver lo que estaba en frente de el, era un convertido. Una creatura creada por uno de los suyos y por el odio que mostraban sus ojos no tenía ni 24 de haber sido mordido, este poco a poco se puso de pie.

─Que le sucede a ese tipo?─ pregunto la pelirosa. ─Estoy segura que le golpee─ este levantó la mirada haciendo que todos a excepción del pelinegro, se asustaran sus ojos estaban completamente rojo.

─Tira rayos laser por los ojos!─ grito aterrado el rubio.

─N-naruto-kun, no creo… que sea eso….─ dijo la ojiplata. El hombre caminó unos pasos hacia ellos y Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a temblar instantáneamente.

─S-sakura, ese tipo es extraño.

─estoy de acuerdo, no creo que sea normal─ apoyó la pelinegra. Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con ellos, se volteo para todos lados hasta toparse con un gran bote de basura y sin pensarlo dos veces lo levanto sobre su cabeza, era tanto el nerviosismo que no le tomo importancia a que este estuviera muy pesado.

─Toma esto!─ grito, lanzándole al hombre el objeto en sima. Una es derribado el hombre, Sakura tomo de las manos a su hermano y a la otra chico y comenzó a correr con ellos para alejarlos de ese lugar, sin percatarse de que el azabache no había movido ningún musculo para salir de allí junto con ellos.

El pelinegro metió su mano derecha en el bolcillo de su pantalón y miro directamente al hombre, sin mostrar ni una pisca de miedo a este. Sakura cayó en cuenta de que el nuevo no iba con ellos y freno el paso.

─Que está haciendo?─ se pregunto, regreso por él, haciendo que los otros dos se volvieran para ver lo que pasaba.

─Hey! no te quedes allí parado como idiotizado, vamos!─ lo tomo del brazo pero este no se movió, al contrario siguió como si nada. ─Maldita sea, deja de estar tan relajado y apúrate!

─P-perdón.─ dijo este.

─Mejor cállate y corre!

Ambos empezaron a correr y alcanzaron a los otros los cuales no habían parado, siguieron corriendo hasta salir de allí, solo estando muy alejados de allí sabrían que ya estaban fuera de peligro.

El extraño hombre se quito el bote de basura de enzima y se puso de pie, esa mocosa le había quitado su presa y se había ido como si nada, eso era insólito.

─Interesante.─ el volteo hacia su costado y vio a los sujetos para los cuales había estado trabajando.

─Solo estábamos de paso pero no esperaba ver un espectáculo tan interesante.─ dijo el peliblanco. ─Incluso si estas débil por el hambre es bastante impresionante que te vencieran tan fácilmente.

─Supongo que este tampoco nos sirve.─ dijo el grandulón.

─No hay remedio, esa chica no es ordinaria…

Los cuatros chicos pararon de correr, ya estaban fuera del alcance de ese sujeto por lo tanto ya estaban a salvo, tres de ellos se inclinaron sosteniéndose de sus rodillas puesto que estaban cansados, mientras el azabache estaba como si nada.

─que le pasaba a ese sujeto? su apariencia era extraña.─ dijo la ojiplata algo agitada.

─Ustedes también vieron el laser que salía de sus ojos no?─ grito el rubio escandalizado. ─Tenía los ojos estirados así!─ dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer gestos con sus ojos.

─Naruto, se razonable, sus ojos estaban así tal vez por la luz.─ dijo su hermana.

─Igualmente no creo que lanzara láser por los ojos, pero definitivamente, no era normal.─ dijo la pelinegra. ─Gracias Sakura-san.

─No fue nada, dale las gracias a Naruto que fue el que reacciono en cuanto escucho tu grito.

─Naruto-kun, muchas gracias.─ dijo ella, mientras el ojiazul reía estúpidamente y se rascaba la cabeza.

─Sasuke-san, gracias a ti también.

─Sasuke-san?─ dijeron ambos hermanos al unisonó.

─Ah! Es que todas las chicas de la escuela no sabían como llamarle asique decidieron tomar la primera parte de Sasukeetrama a solo Sasuke, pero por supuesto si le molesta que se le puede hacer─ dijo la pobre Hinata pensando que tal vez a él no le gustaría que lo llamaran así.

─Puedes llamarme como quieras.─ respondió este con su ya común rostro inexpresivo. La chica sonrió al igual que los otros dos puesto que ya tenían como llamarle al nuevo, en es de solo nuevo.

─Por cierto, que hacen todavía juntos?

─Estábamos jugando en un PC Bank hasta hace rato.─ contesto la ojiverde.

─En serio? Donde está la casa de Sasuke-san? Vive por aquí cerca?─ ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, ahora que ella lo mencionaba, no sabían donde vivía el, hasta ese momento no se lo habían preguntado.

Los tres miraron en dirección a Sasuke mientras este solo guardaba silencio. Este recordó lo que Frankenstein le había dado, le dijo que lo usara en cuestión de algún problema. Lentamente metió su mano en unos de los bolcillos internos de su chaqueta blanca y de este saco un papel doblado y se lo entrego a Sakura, esta lo tomo y comenzó a desdoblarlo. Tanto Naruto como Hinata se acercaron a Sakura para ver el papel y los tres se llevaron una **gran** sorpresa al ver una foto algo extraña del Director Lee. Los tres miraron interrogante a Sasuke y luego Sakura volteo la imagen para percatarse de que había algo escrito atrás de la fotografía. Lo cual decía:

**Estoy perdido, por favor ayúdenme**

**01x-9000-0000**

A los tres les callo la famosa gotita anime, que había sido eso? A caso el era un niño o algo? Se dijeron que tal vez era por ser muevo en el país. De verdad trataron de convencerse de ello. Los cuatro chicos ya estaban en la lujosa casa del Director Lee, todos se sentían cohibidos puesto que para ellos los maestros o directores no tenían vida social, esa era la idea que se habían creado hombre les llevo en una bandeja de plata fina unas tasas con te.

─No estaba esperando visitas, lo siento todo lo que tengo para ofrecerles es te. Por favor siéntanse como en su casa.─ dijo este mostrándoles una hermosa sonrisa que hizo a Hinata sonrojar.

─Muchas gracias.─ dijeron todos a la vez a excepción de Sasuke.

─Director Lee, está viviendo con este sujeto?

─_E-este… sujeto?─ _forzó una sonrisa a la pelirosa, como se atrevía a llamar a su Amo así? ─ Ah…si. Es un conocido mío, se quedara con migo por un tiempo.─ respondió mientras la pelirosa asentía. ─No pensé que fueran a estar juntos hasta tarde.

─Después de la escuela llevamos a Sasuke a jugar video juegos.─ dijo el rubio.

─Sasuske?

─Je je! Es como lo llaman todas las chicas de la escuela así que decidimos llamarle así también.─ contesto la pelirosa.

─Por supuesto, Sasuke-san dijo que estaba bien.─ se apresuro a decir la Hyuga mientras que Itachi le dedicaba una mirada examinadora a su Maestro. Pero este como siempre todo demostró ningún sentimiento.

─Nos encontramos con Hinata-chan después, hoy estuvo en gran peligro.─ dijo el Haruno. Itachi frunció el ceño, peligro?

─Si, los tres estábamos caminando cuando escuchamos a Hinata gritar, llegamos y estaba siendo lastimada por un hombre muy extraño.─ respondió esta vez Sakura.

─nee-chan llego primero y golpeo al sujeto antes de que pudiera dañar a Hinata-chan.

─Oh! supongo que el hombre no será capaz de moverse por un buen tiempo, Sakura-san no muestra piedad por ese tipo de personas. Después de todo muchas escuelas quieren reclutar a Sakura-san por su capacidad atlética, no hay deporte en el que no sea buena.─ dijo Hinata, y claro que ella sabía todo eso, no por nada era la fan numero uno de Sakura Haruno, puesto que le tenía gran respeto.

─Si, yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero el tipo se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado.─ dijo la antes mencionada.

─Tal vez no puso la fuerza suficiente en ese golpe.─ dijo Itachi.

─No, le patee con todas mis fuerzas, incluso sentí el impacto en la pierna. Pero se paro como si nada.─ dijo la chica. ─sus ojos y dientes eran extraños como los de un animal. Su piel estaba pálida como la de un enfermo y se veía tan escuálido que era aterrado.

Los chicos se pusieron a discutir sobre lo raro del sujeto mientras Itachi le dedico una mirada a su Maestro para ver qué era lo que este decía pero como siempre, este estaba centrado tomando de su te y no mostraba nada en su rostro, podría ser posible que esa hombre…

─Director Lee?

─Que sucede Sakura?─ le pregunto a la chica mientras esta cruzaba los brazos.

─Ya que viven juntos asegúrese de que Sasuke tenga dinero para el almuerzo.

─Ah almuerzo… Ah? Almuerzo?─ se escandalizó este, ya que su maestro era muy **especial** con sus almuerzos.

─Aun que su primer día termino rápido por ser fin de semana, tuve que comprarle el almuerzo hoy.─ Itachi dejo de escuchar lo que le decía la chica y comenzó a sudar frio, que habían hecho? Trago con fuerza.─ Estoy en quiebra estos días. Director Lee, me está escuchando?

─_Que he hecho…? _Volteo a ver a Sasuke. ─_M-maestro._

Lol espero que les haya gustado este capi tanto como a mi,

Albii-chan

Gotik pirata

Tasu Uraranich

Mayu1051 saku-14

Cerezo21

f-zelda

elyzmaki

Gracias por sus reiews… y recuerden:

Un capitulo leído + un review = una uchiha_nagashi feliz!


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia: Ni Naruto ni el manga Noblesse me pertenecen.

Nobleza

Capitulo 4

Un cielo estrellado se extendía a lo largo del cielo que cubría a Tokio y la bulla de los automóviles sonaba por todo el lugar, mientras tanto en un lugar muy obscuro, se encontraban Hidan y Kakuzu. El primero se encontraba de pie, con las manos dentro de los bolcillos de su pantalón, mientras que el otro estaba sentado, ambos parecían tener una conversación.

─Donde esta?─ pregunto Hidan a su compañero.

─Está comiendo no muy lejos de aquí.─ respondió. ─A diferencia de antes, parece que esta cazando bien. Ese chico realmente no es normal.

─Apena evito colapsar.─ dijo Hidan. ─Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará.─ una extraña sonrisa asomo en los labios de Hidan mientras que Kakuzu fruncía el ceño.

─Probablemente no mucho, a sea por no poder atrapar a sus presas o… por volverse el mismo una presa.─ Kakuzu llego a la conclusión de que fuera como fuera, ya había sido decidido por lo tanto solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el convertido callera. ─No crees que deberíamos reportar lo del ataúd a los de arriba?─ le pregunto a Hidan, el cual guardo un poco de silencio.

─Yo también lo creo.─ miro a su camarada. ─No quisiera regresar tan pronto por una orden de retirada aunque… sea lo que sea que digan, podemos quedarnos un poco más. Desde cuando somos obedientes…? Mientras terminemos con los resultados deseados debería estar bien.─ la risa siniestra de Hidan invado todo el lugar, para después ser acompañada de la de su compañero.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, para ser específico en la lujosa casa de Itachi, el ambiente estaba algo silencioso, solo se podía escuchar el gratificante sonido de la pecera que estaba en la sala de este. El pelinegro mayor camino hasta donde estaba su Amo y con una breve inclinación se dirigió ante él.

─Un asistente llevo a los chicos a sus casas.─ le comunico a Sasuke, el cual estaba sentado en un lujoso sofá mientras leía unos papeles. ─Maestro, hay algo que me preocupa de la historia.─ dijo. ─El ser que ataco a Hinata puede que sea…un vampiro?─ Sasuke dejo de leer por un momento los papeles que tenía en mano para dirigir la mirada a Itachi. ─No puedo estar seguro por la historia, pero debido a la situación me preocupa. Una de las cosas que han cambiado mientras dormía, es la interacción entre los humanos y los vampiros.

Itachi debía de explicarle cautelosamente todo suceso a su Maestro y debía de ser cauteloso ya que los humanos siempre habían solido pelear pensando solo en sus propios beneficios y seguridad, mas sin embargo todo cambio cuando estos fueron ganando más poder, ahora, para no exponer su identidad a los humanos, los vampiros habían dejado de cazarlos y ahora esa era la principal razón por la cual los humanos de la actualidad desconocían la existencia de todo vampiro. Puesto que si atacaban a un humano en una ciudad donde era fácil ser descubierto, eso causaría mucho alboroto.

─No lo sé.─ Respondió Sasuke a su pregunta.

─Per, si era un vampiro, seguramente el Maestro sabría…

─Un deseo incontrolable.─ interrumpió a Itachi y volvió a retomar lo que estaba haciendo. ─La rabia y el hambre eran mucho mayores de los que solía conocer.─ y como si nada, le dio la vuelta a la hoja que leía. Eso puso a pensar en gran manera a Itachi ya que ya que si ese sujeto era un vampiro, era imposible para su maestro no saberlo, pero no estaba equivocado, algo estaba pasando.

─_Tengo que averiguarlo lo antes posible, ya que puede estar relacionado con el Maestro. _

El chico en frente de el dejo de leer los papeles que tenía en la mano, lo coloco en la mesa en el centro de la sala y se reclino en el sofá. En la mesa se posaba cierta cantidad de páginas como un informe y un clip azul las mantenía juntas a todas, y enfrente con letras negras decía:

_**Para el Maestro:**_

_**Viviendo en el siglo 21**_

_**Introducción a la cultura del siglo 21**_

_**Autor: Frankenstein.**_

─Me compro el almuerzo.

─Ah?─ Itachi no tenía idea de lo que hablaba su Maestro, hasta que recordó lo dicho por Sakura. ─Pe…perdóneme, en mi descuido no pensé en el almuerzo del Maestro.─ hizo una reverencia mientras pedía disculpas… y una gota de sudor recorría si sien.

─Era algo nuevo de aquí, pero me gusto.─ dijo Sasuke, posando sus manos sobre su pierna cruzada.

─Es así?... me alegro─ contesto Itachi complacido con lo dicho por su Maestro. Sasuke cerró sus hermosos ojos negros y sonrió.

─Me gusta ese lugar llamado escuela.

─Ah…si no pudo ocultar la impresión en su rostro. ─ _Es un alivio_─ pensó para sí mismo.

─Sasuke…

─Si?─ pregunto el adulto.

─Supongo que ese será mi nombre a partir de ahora.─ y vivió un poco de té.

─….─ Itachi no hizo más que sonreír, la verdad estaba muy feliz por su maestro. Desde que lo conocía, una mirada melancólica se posaba en sus ojos y esta era la primera vez que veía gratificación en ellos.

─Maestro, puedo preguntar cuan era el nombre de la comida? Sin duda una impresionante comida gourmet.

─Ramen.

─EEH! RA… mis más sinceras disculpas Maestro!─ se disculpo inclinándose graciosamente varias veces ante su Maestro.

Sakura se recostó sobre su cama con pesadez, haciendo que todo su cabello se desparramara sobre esta, abrió los ojos lentamente mostrando unos tristes ojos verdes, vio hacia la derecha, en donde estaba su mesa de noche y pudo ver un retrato sobre este. Alargo su mano hasta tomarla y la atrajo hasta sí misma, para observar a la persona que estaba en ella. Gaara no Sabaku. A quien quería engañar, desde su infancia había estado enamorada del pelirrojo y solo su hermano Naruto, se había percatado de ello, al cual obligo a guardar el secreto. Recordaba el día que había tomado esa fotografía como si hubiera sido ayer.

**Flash Back.**

_**Una pelirrosa corría alegremente porque acababa de comprar una nueva cámara fotográfica, había estado meses pidiéndosela a su padre y después de mucho tiempo, este había accedido a comprársela, el primero con quien la había utilizado, había sido su hermano menor. El rubio alegre había aceptado a la propuesta de su hermana sobre posar para ella, y había obtenido una maravillosa foto de su hermano. Se dirigió hasta una pequeña loma cerca de la escuela, ese lugar le gustaba mucho además de que era visitado por nadie y muchos conejos, así que tenía planeado fotografiar a algún lindo conejito que se apareciera. Iba emocionada pero algo la detuvo, cautelosamente se acerco para ver quien estaba detrás del árbol y se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con Gaara no Sabaku, el niño mas lindo de toda la escuela, dormido en ese lugar, con cuidado encendió la cámara y quitando el flash, le tomo una fotografía al chico y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de allí. Su corazón latía fuertemente pero el peligro de ser descubierta había valido la pena. Ahora tenía una fotografía de Gaara para ella.**_

_**Fin de Flash Back.**_

Suspiro. Desde ese día había decidido que le gustaba el pelirrojo, pero nunca le había dicho sobre como ella se sentía, antes muerta que hacer lo mismo que todas en la escuela hacían, y el chico la había tratado diferente por ello y eso le gustaba ya que se sentía especial…hasta ese día. Había visto a Gaara en el parque al salir de clases y había decidido saludarlo, pero sus pies se congelaron al ver a una chica de Sunagakuen High School correr hasta él y abrazarlo, mientras lo besaba, así que lo mejor que hizo fue disimular y hacer de cuenta que no había visto nada, actuando normalmente e invitar a Naruto a jugar video juegos, junto con Sasuke… Sasuke.

Que era lo que ese chico tenía que le llamaba tanto la atención? No era solo lo hermoso que era, había algo mas… sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, estaba pensando en Gaara, por que tan rápidamente ese pensamiento había sido dirigido al nuevo? Decidió relajarse, habían pasado muchas cosas ese día, Gaara, el ataque a Hinata, la llegada de Sasuke…él era tan hermoso.

Se dio un golpe en la cabeza, allí estaba otra vez ella pensando en Sasuke, había tratado de ser indiferente y hasta grosera con él, para que no percatase de la reacción que el tenia sobre ella. Se sentó en la cama y vio el retrato de nuevo.

─si han habido tantos cambios hoy, uno mas no estaría mal.─ dijo a sí misma, entonces tomo la retratera y la volteo, separo la parte trasera de esta y saco la fotografía, la tomo y la tiro al basurero, tomo la retratera y la guardo en uno de las gavetas de la mesa de noche. Escucho que llamaron a su puerta y supo que era Naruto, ya que sus padres estaban en el extranjero. Le indico que pasara y este asi lo hizo.

─Estas bien?─ pregunto el rubio.

─Porque no lo estaría?─ respondió con una interrogante.

─Porque no has comido nada… y porque vi a Gaara con esa chica y estoy seguro que también lo hiciste.─ Sakura se impresiono con las palabras de su hermano, el también lo había visto? Se sintió miserable ante su hermano. ─Tú te mereces algo mejor onee-chan! Así que no estés triste por el.─ el chico mostro su característica sonrisa zorruna y eso alegro el corazón de la pelirosa, su hermano era lo único que la mantenía de pie y por el haría lo que fuera.

─Gracias ototo.─ sonrió y vio como este dirigía la mirada a su mesa de noche.─ ah… decidí limpiar un poco.

─Me gusta mas así.─ respondió este mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta, dejando a una Sakura alegre y llorando en la habitación.

La campana escolar anuncio a los estudiantes que las clases daban comienzo, todos estos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. En el pasillo, Sakura vio a Sasuke salir de la oficina del Director Itachi, asique aligeró el paso para llegar más rápido a él.

─Sasuke!─ lo llamo, haciendo que este se volteara a verla. ─Buenos dias.

─….─ este solo asintió una vez.

─Me preguntaba si podíamos ir a clase juntos… digo, es que, estamos en el mismo salón ja ja!─ rio nerviosamente, ya que la presencia del chico la perturbaba. Este solo asintió nuevamente y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al salón de clases. Todos en el pasillo los veía mientras murmuraban quien sabe que, Sakura se sentía incomoda puesto que siempre pasaba desapercibida, mientras que Sasuke solo los ignoraba. Llegaron al salón de clases y todas la miradas se dirigieron a ellos nuevamente pero Sakura al igual que Sasuke, decidió ignorarlas. Ambos caminaron hasta el final del salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos salones, como siempre uno al lado de otro. La pelirosa se volteo hacia el azabache y cuando tuvo su atención le dedico una sonrisa cómplice mientras que el chico se la devolvía levemente.

Todos en el salón miraron deslumbrados la escena a excepción de Gaara, quien frunció el ceño al ver a la chica sonriéndole a otro que no fuera él. Quince minutos pasaron y los chicos cotorreaban de cosas triviales mientras que Sakura coloco sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

─Por que no ha llegado todavía el sensei? Hace 15 minutos que sonó la campana.─ Sasuke volteo a verla y asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo con ella.

**Atención a todos los estudiantes. En un lugar cercano se produjo un perturbador incidente. **Escucharon la vos del Director Itachi. **Hasta nuevo aviso, por favor diríjanse directamente a sus casas después de clase. Es importante que eviten los lugares sombríos y asegúrense de viajar con amigos incluso cerca de sus casas.** Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a susurrar. ** Sus profesores les darán los detalles. Eso es todo. **Sakura nuevamente se dirigió a Sasuke y este hizo lo mismo.

─que pudo haber pasado…?─ dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Escucharon unos pasos e inmediatamente Kakashi-sensei entro en el salón de clases.

─Bien, atención a todos. Debido a que es peligroso para los estudiantes, hemos recibido una petición de la policía para que regresen a sus hogares temprano.─ termino de decir el peli plata e inmediatamente la peli rosa levanto la mano.

─Sensei, que sucedió?─ pregunto esta. Kakashi cerró los ojos.

─dicen que fue un asesinato.─ los murmullos en el salón de clases no se hicieron esperar. ─todavía no averiguan nada sobre el asesino. Solo nos dijeron que no es un asesinato común, aunque no lo puedan evitar, por favor absténganse por un tiempo de ir a las clases de apoyo después de la escuela.─ todos los alumnos respondieron afirmativamente a la petición del sensei. ─Además, Sakura Haruno y Sasu… _como era su nombre?_─ se pregunto a si mismo mientras comenzaba a buscar en la lista de asistencia el nombre del nuevo. Encontró el nombre y reparo en que era tan largo que no cavia en la plantilla de asistencia. ─Sasuke Etrama Di Uchiharu. Ustedes vayan a la oficina del Director Lee.─

Todos en el salón se volearon para verlos con ojos acusadores y sobre todo a la peli rosa ya que bueno, como había dicho desde el principio, los problemas la seguían. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y silenciosamente se dirigieron al lugar indicado. Cuando llegaron se llevaron la sorpresa de que Naruto y Hinata estaban también allí.

─Que paso Naruto, ustedes también aquí?

─El Director nos mando a llamar y parece que a ustedes también Sakura-chan.─ la peli rosa llamo a la puerta y un adelante se escucho desde adentro asique sin preámbulos todos se adentraron a la oficina de Itachi.

─Buenos días.─ dijeron los menores a excepción de Sasuke.

─Tomen asiento.─ respondió el mayor. Y así lo hicieron.

─Como escucharon ocurrió un lamentable incidente.─ comenzó a hablar Itachi.

─Dicen que fue un asesinato.─ dijo Sakura.

─Si.─ confirmo el mayor. ─Y el sujeto con el que se encontraron podria ser uno de los sospechosos.─ Itachi entrelazo los dedos. ─Debido a esto tienen que ser especialmente cuidadosos. Esta es la razón por la que lo llame.

─Si, entendemos.─ respondieron todos.

─No han notado ni una lesión cuando llegaron a sus casas? A pesar de que les pregunte ayer, no dejo de estar preocupado.

─Yo estoy bien.─ respondió Naruto.

─Yo igual.─ dijo Sakura.

─Yo también.─ confirmo Hinata.

─Es un alivio. _No tienen ninguna herida como confirme ayer, bien. Es imposible que están caminando como si nada si tuvieran una lesión de esa clase…_

─Director Itachi…?─ todos voltearon hacia el rubio. ─Hay algo que me está molestando y tengo que decirle…─ Itachi frunció el ceño.

─_Acaso… _Naruto, sea lo que sea, dímelo.

─Es sobre el asesinato.─ todos prestaron atención. ─Por casualidad… es el arma homicida un cubo de basura…? Si es así, el criminal es Sakura-chan.

─….─ un espelúznate silencio invadió la oficina.

─Sakura-chan ataco a ese hombre con un cubo de basura… lo vi con mis propios ojos.─ dijo el rubio. ─Parecía doloroso.

─Director Itachi… donde está el cubo de la basura?

─Sa…sakura-chan?

─Debajo de la mesa Sakura.

─Di…director Itachi?─ y esas fueron las últimas palabras del rubio antes de caer inconsciente a causa del cubo de la basura que le había lanzado su hermana mayor.

Lol lamento la tardanza espero sean comprensibles, he estado atorada con un proyecto de psicología y espero que este capi también les hay gustado. Grax por sus reviews.

Albii-chan

Gotik pirata

Tasu Uraranich

Mayu1051

saku-14

Cerezo21

f-zelda

elyzmaki

karim

4sakura

Y recuerden:

Un capitulo leído + un review = una uchiha_nagashi feliz!


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencia: Ni Naruto ni el manga Noblesse me pertenecen.

Nobleza

Capitulo 5

.

.

.

Las clases ya habían culminado y los chicos habían salido temprano por orden de la policía, ahora Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata, se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por las calles concurridas de Tokio. Naruto aun se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe que le había propinado su hermana en la oficina del Director Itachi.

─Auch! La cabeza todavía me duele.─ se quejo.

─Ay! Ya deja de lloriquear.─ dijo la peli rosa. ─tienes suerte de solo haber recibido una llave. Con que "**el criminal es Sakura-chan**" eso te convierte en el detective Naruto Haruno?─ la Hyuga rio por lo bajo mientras el pelinegro seguía con la vista al frente.

─Aun así podrías no haber sido tan ruda con migo.─ Sakura volteo a ver a su hermano menor y grandes ganas de matarlo la invadieron, decir que había sido ruda en frente de Sasuke…

─Gracias por acompañarme a casa.─ dijo Hinata, sacando a la peli rosa de su vergüenza mental.

─No nos lo agradezcas.─ dijo el rubio.

─Está en el mismo vecindario. Además la casa del Director Itachi esta cerca, también es conveniente para Sasuke, a que si, Sasuke?─ Sakura miro al chico y este como ya era de costumbre, solo asintió.

Todos guardaron silencio por un rato pensando en lo que había pasado en esos últimos días el asalto de Hinata y el asesinato, algo no estaba bien, pensó Sakura pero inmediatamente ese pensamiento se borro de su cabeza, eran solo coincidencias, era mejor distraerse para no pensar en ello.

─Bueno… vamos todos al PC Bank! Go! Go! Go!─ los chicos la quedaron viendo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

─Sakura, de donde vino eso?─ pregunto el ojiazul.

─Es temprano, así que no debería haber problema por una hora.─ asintió varias veces mientras sobaba el mentón con su dedo en forma pensativa. ─Sip. Una hora es perfecto. ─levanto su mano apuntando hacia el infinito con ojos sonadores. ─VAMOS!

Los dos menores negaron con la cabeza, no podían hacer nada mas, Sakura estaba loca y ellos no podían cambiar eso. Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su destino.

─Les ensenare a jugar a Hinata y a Sasuke.

─Deberías comenzar en hacerlo bien tu.─ discutían ambos hermanos, siendo observados por un Sasuke que los veía con una sonrisa casi invisible en el rostro, el nunca sabria lo que es tener un hermano…

El sol ya estaba mostrando que era apenas medio día y en lo más alto de uno de los edificios de la cuidad, la silueta de dos hombres se mostraba sobre ella. Hidan estaba sentado en la orilla viendo hacia abajo, mientras que Kakuzu, su compañero, estaba de pie con las manos dentro de los bolcillos de su larga gabardina negra, el cual también miraba hacia los humanos que concurrían la ciudad, que a su pensar, se miraban como hormigas.

─Como puede ser? No hay ni una pista.─ dijo algo molesto el peliblanco.

─Para empezar este tipo de investigación no es nuestra especialidad.─ comento mas paciente Kakuzu. ─Si devoramos a todos en los alrededores del edificio, tendríamos que ser capaces de descubrir alguna pista… Deberíamos hacerlo?─ Hidan tomo un poco de aire en sus pulmones para luego exhalar, su compañero a veces se pasaba con lo de "devorar".

─No.─ respondió. ─No es necesario llegar tan lejos. Si jugamos por aquí por un tiempo, los de arriba probablemente nos enviaran nuevas órdenes.─ siguió observando y algo llamo mucho su atención, lo cual hizo que agudizara un poco su vista. Sonrió. ─Creo que encontré algo con que entretenernos mientras tanto.

─Que es?─ el grandulón dirigió la mirada hacia el mismo lugar que su compañero y entonces también sonrió. ─Ese es el uniforme que llevaba esa mocosa.

Mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad, en donde se encontraban los chicos, algo tenso invadía el ambiente, un aura muy tétrica rodeaba todo el cuerpo de Sasuke. Este miraba de manera asesina a lo que se encontraba frente a él, aquella cosa…

**Flash Back ****1 hora antes.**

_**Los chicos acababan de llegar al famoso lugar más conocido como PC Bank, cada cual se había sentado en un lugar diferente el cual poseía una computadora y todos a excepción de Sasuke, encendieron el ordenador, entonces la pelinegra se percato de algo.**_

─_**Por que Sasuke no enciende su computadora?**_

─_**Ah… incluso la ves pasadas el solo nos miraba. ─contesto la peli rosa. ─Esta vez jugaremos todos juntos, no puedo dejar que solo mire. Yo te enseno Sasuke.**_

_**Ella se levantó de su silla y fue hasta donde estaba Sasuke, mientras era observada por su hermano, quien miraba incrédulo la situación, ya que más que nadie él sabía que su hermana, además de Gaara y de él, no sentía ninguna simpatia por los hombre a causa de su padre, y el hecho de verla allí ayudando a Sasuke le parecía increíble, y cabía decir que le comenzaba a gustar, su hermana estaba cambiando de cierto modo y le gustaba eso, así que el rubio sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a explicarle a Hinata lo que tenía que hacer, ya que como Sasuke, era también la primera vez de Hinata.**_

_**Habiéndole explicado cómo moverse, esquivar y disparar, la peli rosa se fue a colocar en su respectivo lugar para dar comienzo al juego. Este comenzó a cargar y en la pantalla salió un soldado en representación de ella al igual que el de los demás. Y así comenzó el juego. El soldado de Naruto llego hasta en donde se encontraba el de Sasuke y sin piedad alguna le comenzó a disparar, haciendo que este muriera instantáneamente. El rubio comenzó a reír desquiciada mente y la peli rosa se paró de su silla y lo golpeo en la cabeza y automáticamente el chico se sobo el área afectada.**_

─_**Ve despacio, Sasuke no sabe nada del juego!.─ Le riño la chica. Siguieron con el juego y como era de esperarse, Naruto siguió atacando a Sasuke.**_

─_**Con una mano, dattebayo!.─ Este seguía riendo mientras daba golpes a la mesa. ─Ahora acuchillado jajajaja.─ Sakura quería golpear a su hermano, acaso no podía entender que Sasuke era nuevo en todo eso? Se preguntaba ella. Volteo a ver a Sasuke y noto que este ya ni siquiera tocaba el mouse sino que solo veía la pantalla y entonces se acabo su paciencia.**_

─_**Ya, detente.─ grito molesta la chica. ─Tienes que hacerle eso a un novato? En serio, Sasuke no conoce el juego.─ Naruto se encogió en su silla por miedo a su hermana y luego vio la cara de decepción de su hermosa Hinata.**_

─_**L-lo siento Sakura-chan, me entusiasmé demasiado.─ la chica suspiro. ─Es mejor que Sasuke haga un 1-1 con Hinata, para practicar.─ la ojiplata asintió, definitivamente era mejor así.**_

─_**También es mi primera vez jugando Sasuke-san.─ ambos se pusieron a jugar nuevamente y como era de esperarse… Hinata descuartizo a Sasuke haciendo que este perdiera nuevamente. Sakura miro con pesar a Sasuke.**_

─_**Sasuke. No pudiste matar a Hinata ni una vez, quedaste totalmente eliminado.─ los chicos comenzaron a susurrar que tan malo era Sasuke en eso y también lo mal que se sentían por él y Sasuke no dijo nada, lo único que mostraba su vergüenza era el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.**_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Y esa era la rozan por la que ahora Sasuke tenía ganas de destruir, triturar y desintegrar a la maldita maquina que tenía enfrente de el. En las calles de la cuidad Hidan y Kakuzu caminaban lentamente hasta que algo se posó sobre sus vistas.

─No nos llevo el tiempo que pensé que seria.─ dijo Kakuzu.

─Lo sé.─ dijo Hidan, viendo a los chicos que venian en su dirección. ─Esto me está gustando cada vez más.

─Ja ja, eso fue divertido.─ dijo Sakura. ─jugar videojuegos siempre alivia mi estrés.

─Claro. Porque toda la humillación de perder se la llevo Sasuke.─ contesto el rubio y la ojiverde inmediatamente se volteo a Sasuke.

─No le hagas caso Sasuske.─ le sonrió. ─A todos nos pasa siempre al principio.─ le animo. Haciendo que este se sonrojara nuevamente. El conocía de cosas hermosas y definitivamente ella lo era. Decidió seguir viendo al frente, era mejor así o ella descubriría que algo no estaba bien con él, ya que sentía algo extraño dentro de el cada que ella le decía algo o le sonreía.

─Oigan tengo hambre, vamos por una hamburguesa?

─Claro.

─Por qué no?

─…

Los chicos decidieron ir a Queen Burguer, ya que les encantaban las hamburguesas que se vendían allí, además de que eran muy cómodas _hablando monetariamente claro_ y querían pasar unos ratos agradables juntos antes de marcharse a sus casas. Seguían riendo amenamente hasta que algo o alguien, llamo su atención. En frente de ellos se encontraban dos hombres algo extraños vestidos de negras gabardinas lo cual les pareció muy extraño ya que ni estaba lloviendo ni mucho menos haciendo frio. Además de que solo estaban parados allí, viéndolos directamente. Sasuke enmarco los ojos. Ellos no eran humanos normales. Ambos sonrieron en forma macabra y Sakura y Sasuke fruncieron el ceño, aun sin detener sus pasos hasta el punto de quedar los dos adultos frente a los cuatro chicos. Kakuzu instantáneamente borro la sonrisa de su rostro al ver más de cerca al pelinegro y se dio cuenta que algo en ese chico no estaba bien.

─Que es esto… esta sensación?─ Kakuzu apretó los dientes. Mientras que Hidan solo observo más de cerca a Sakura.

─Creo reconocer esa cara.─ dijo la peli rosa haciendo que los dos hombres se sorprendieran, ya que les resultaba imposible que ella los reconociera. Se voltearon a ver mutuamente

─_**Nos percibió en aquel entonces?─ **_le pregunto telepáticamente Kakuzu a Hidan.

─_**Pensar que nos percibió en ese momento… esta chica es realmente…?**_

─Que no se parece ese peliblanco a nuestro sensei Kakashi?─ dijo Sakura.

─Sakura-san te van a oír!─ le dijo Hinata. Ambos sintieron alivio de saber qué era eso y no que los hubieran reconocido.

─Mejor vayamos a comer que tengo hambre.─ dijo el rubio, y así lo hicieron, todos estaban hambrientos así que se dirigieron al lugar que tenían planeado.

Los chicos decidieron tomar un atajo para llegar más rápido al lugar, una vez estando allí decidieron entrar al restaurante de comida rápida. Naruto chasqueo la lengua, Hinata sonrió apenada, Sakura frunció el ceño y Sasuke, pues Sasuke siguió con su típica pose indiferente.

Todas, absolutamente todas la mujeres del lugar se sonrojaron al ver a Sasuke entrar por la puerta de vidrio lo cual hizo molestar a la peli rosa, acaso ninguna había visto a un chico tan guapo entrar a un lugar así? Esas miradas lascibiosas sobre el pobre e inocente Sasuke la ponían de muy mal humor. Ignoraron todas las miradas sobre ellos y fueron a hacer el pedido, la chica de los pedidos se quedo embobada viendo a la belleza de cabello negro, y no era Hinata, estuvieron unos minutos allí parados en silencio hasta que la peli rosa perdió la paciencia.

─Oiga, nos a atender o se va a quedar allí parada todo el día.─ la chica reacciono por el grito de la ojiverde y con una leve inclinación y sonrojo en su rostro, comenzó a hacer los pedidos.

─Bien.─ dijo el rubio. ─Yo quiero una hamburguesa de triple queso con papitas extra grandes y una soda extra grande también.─ Sakura rodo los ojos, su hermano comía como cerdo.

─Yo quiero una sencilla, papas medianas, y una soda mediana.─ dijo una tímida Hinata.

─Y tu Sasuke, que vas a pedir?─ pregunto la peli rosa.

─Ramen.

─…─Naruto.

─…─ Hinata.

─…─empleada.

─Aquí no venden ramen Sasuke.─ dijo la peli rosa con rostro de resignación.

─…─Sasuke no dijo nada, solo un sonrojo asomo en sus mejillas. Sakura pasó una de sus manos por su rostro, ocultando la sonrisa que inevitablemente se dibujo en sus labios, no podía evitarlo, Sasuke era lindo aun sin quererlo.

─ deme una hamburguesa de triple queso con papitas extra grandes y una soda extra grande, también una sencilla, papas medianas, y una soda mediana y dos dobles con papas grandes y dos te fríos por favor.─ la empleada tomo la orden y les dijo que podían esperar así que los chicos fueron a buscar una mesa una vez pagando todo.

Entre los tres se pusieron a hablar de cosas triviales ya que Sasuke permanecía callado, llego el momento de recoger sus ordenes y así lo hicieron y comenzaron a comer. Después de una media hora de Naruto diciendo burradas, Hinata sonrojada y Sakura riendo por causa de la manera en que Sasuke comía su hamburguesa, la persona menos esperada _según Naruto_ entro en el lugar. Gaara.

Estaba con esa chica de Suna, ambos entraron tomados de la mano, hicieron el pedido y se fueron a sentar justamente a una mesa detrás de ellos, por suerte _pensó Naruto_ estaban a espaldas de su hermana. Gaara volteo a velos y Naruto pudo notar la reacción incomoda del chico al ver a Sakura sentada al lado de Sasuke y eso lo hizo sonreír, una magnífica idea cruzo su cabeza y su sonrisa se ensanchó zorrunamente. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

─Oye, Sakura-chan.─ llamo a su hermana.

─Que?─ respondió esta con la boca llena.

─Sasuke no conoce la ciudad, que tal si se la muestras?─ el cuerpo de Gaara se tensó, lo cual le mostro al rubio que estaba escuchando. Mientras que ella solo casi se atraganta. Mejor.

─Como en una cita…?─ la peli rosa estaba sonrojada y volteo a ver a Sasuke, este la miro también. Naruto felicito mentalmente a su hermana, ella lo puso más interesante porque él no había dicho nada de citas.

─Sip, como en una cita, que dices Sasuke?─ el mencionado solo asintió, dando a entender que estaba bien. ─Entonces mañana saldrán los dos en una cita.

─Chicos ya es tarde, nos vamos?─ todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la Hyuga, se levantaron de sus sillas y sin mirar a ningún lado salieron del local.

Sasuke iba callado, Hinata sonriendo por la futura cita de sus amigos, Sakura iba sonrojada y Naruto con una sonrisa característica de las suyas, y atrás de ellos, sentado en una de las mesas del local, estaba Gaara, arrepentido de andar con esa chica y de haber perdido la oportunidad de decirle lo que en verdad sentía, maldiciendo la maldita apuesta con sus amigos. Cada uno se fue a su casa, y ahora Sasuke se encontraba tomando el té tranquilamente mientras leía lo que Itachi había escrito para él.

─Creo que el asesino en este caso fue el hombre con que el Maestro se encontró, tras indagar por medio de informante descubrí que a los cadáveres les quedaba muy poca sangre, el incidente ocurrió cerca del lugar donde se encontraron.─ cerró los ojos. ─vigile los cadáveres por si acaso, pero por suerte no se transformaron.

─Hmp!─ fue todo lo que emitió el chico mientras le daba vuelta a la hoja de papel. ─Frankenstein…. He experimentado la muerte hoy.─ dijo el pelinegro seriamente, haciendo que este se descolocara por completo.

─Ma…Maestro, que quiere decir…?─ estaba muy asustado.

─Me llevaron a un lugar obscuro.

─Donde podrían…?─ era posible que alguien tan poderoso como el hubiera sido…

─Llamado PC Back.

─Eh?─ reacciono. ─_Estará hablando de un juego por casualidad?_

─Aprendí por primera vez…─ coloco la tasa en la mesa. ─El sentimiento de impotencia.

─_Re…Realmente era un juego!_

─La impotencia controlaba my cuerpo.─ el hombre noto la decepción en los ojos de su Maestro.

─_Pero…como lo consuelo?─_ pensaba mientras sudaba.

─Me mataron sin piedad.─ Itachi no podía hacer nada para evitar el sufrimiento de su Maestro lo cual hacia que la desesperación lo matara. El chico se puso de pie.

─Me retiro a mi habitación. Por cierto frankenstein…?

─Dígame Maestro?─ hizo una reverencia.

─Que es una cita.─ la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Itachi. Porque su Maestro estaba interesado en eso?

─Vera… una cita es cuando uno hombre y una mujer salen juntos a cenar…─ era incomodo hablar de ello con él por su expresión fría. ─Y se divierten y hablan de cosas…─ se quedo hasta allí, la vergüenza no le permitía hablar más. ─Por que la pregunta?─ lo admitía, se moría de la curiosidad.

─Porque mañana tengo una cita.

─eh?

─Con Sakura Haruno.─ fue lo último que dijo para después retirarse por completo a su habitación, dejando a un Itachi con los ojos como faroles de la impresión. Sonrió un poco más relajado. Tal vez con eso si podía ayudarlo.

─Maestro saldré un rato.─ levanto la voz para avisarle al joven que saldría, y tomo las llaves de su auto. ─_Hare de la primera cita del Maestro la cita perfecta… muahahahahahaha!_

Mientras tanto, en una de las tantas alcantarillas de la ciudad, oculto de cualquier rayo de luz que pudiera hacerle daño, el hombre al que había convertido Kakuzu estaba acurrucado cerca de una pared, su camisa llena de sangre debe señal de que había estado comiendo y que ahora su sed había sido saciada. Este trajo a memoria los eventos ocurridos últimamente y uno en especial, ese en el que la mocosa de cabello rosa hizo que perdiera a su víctima, recordó, su cabello, sus ojos, su aroma… apretó los dientes con furia, esa mocosa se las pagaría.

─Te matare.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza chicos, y espero que les guste este capi como los otros. Me excuso, es que la verdad he estado muy ocupada con el **C.O.L.E. = Cárcel Obligatoria Llena de Exámenes **porque mi **M.A.E.S.T.R.A = Mujer Amargada Especializada Sobre Temas Realmente Aburridos...!**Me ha dejado mucha **T.A.R.E.A = Tortura no Agradable Realizada para Estresar Alumnos... **pero les estoy muy agradecida por los reviews que me dejan en cada capito, cada vez que los leo, y veo lo mucho que les gusta este fic, me dan la fuerza suficiente para poder continuarlo. Muchas gracias a:

Albii-chan

Gotik pirata

Tasu Uraranich

Mayu1051

saku-14

Cerezo21

f-zelda

elyzmaki

karim

4sakura

Sakkuharuu

Saku-ch4n

Y recuerden:

Un capitulo leído + un review = una uchiha_nagashi feliz!


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencia: Ni Naruto ni el manga Noblesse me pertenecen.

Capitulo 6

.

.

.

El sonido que emitió la alarma le aviso a Sakura que ya había amanecido, el ruido en el cual se había sumergido su habitación era cada vez más molesto y ella quería dormir por más tiempo. Estiro su mano hasta la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama y después de palpar y tirar algunas cosas, pudo alcanzar el reloj alarma y darle fin al molesto bip-bip! Se quito la sabana que la cubría y como un gato, comenzó a estirar su cuerpo, se sentó en la cama y restregó con el dorso de su mano sus ojos, para luego levantar la vista y ver el pequeño sofá a un lado de la puerta. Miro las bolsas que habían sobre este y un extraño recuerdo invadió su mente.

**Flash Back**

_Había acabado de llegar de la escuela junto con Naruto, el cual inmediatamente se había ido a su habitación a jugar videojuegos, subió a su habitación con la mente hecha un mar de pensamientos, no había dudado en aceptar la idea de su hermano de una cita con Sasuke, y eso de cierta forma le extrañaba ya que algunos chicos la habían invitado a salir y ella los había rechazado a todos, suspiro, ahora se encontraba buscando la ropa adecuada con que iría a la cita… sus ojos se abrieron grandemente por causa de la impresión, desde cuando ella le daba tanta importancia a algo._

─_Porque estoy tan nerviosa respecto a salir con Sasuke…?─ cerró las puertas de su armario y se sentó en su cama, paso una mano por su cabello y luego se hecho sobre su cama, nunca había estado tan nerviosa, pero es que Sasuke la ponía así. ─Estará nervioso el también, o solo soy yo…?─ el timbre de la casa la saco de sus pensamientos, entonces se levanto de su cama y fue a abrir la puerta._

_Abrió la puerta y cayó al suelo sentada por causa de la persona que acababa de entrar a su casa sin una invitación. Se sobo la parte afectada y levanto la mirada para ver al causante de su dolor, entonces su boca se abrió levemente. El director Itachi estaba en su sala parado frente a ella, vestido como lo había visto esa tarde pero llevaba unas bolsas en sus manos._

─_Que haces allí en el suelo Sakura?─ la chica se levanto y le dedico una mirada resentida._

─_Apreciaba mi hermoso piso de madera.─ dijo sarcásticamente._

─_Tendrás tiempo para apreciarlo después, desvístete._

─_Que?─ la peli rosa miro al hombre como si estuviera loco mientras este le daba la espalda y pasaba por completo a su sala. ─Espere un minuto, que hace usted aquí?─ el hombre dejo las bolsas en un sofá y se volteo a verla._

─_Escuche que tienes una cita con mi… Sasuke.─ la chica se sonrojo, vaya la gente era chismosa, se dijo a si misma pero luego recordó que el vivía con Sasuke. Era obvio que el supiera._

─_S-si, le molesta?_

─_No, al contrario… estoy aquí para hacer de esa cita "la cita perfecta"─ dijo el pelinegra mientras levantaba su puno y miraba al infinito._

─_Que quiere decir con eso?─ pregunto ella._

─_Esta será la primera cita de Sasuke así que tiene que ser perfecta y por ello estoy aquí… que vas a usar, a donde van a ir, que van a comer…?─ las preguntas tomaron por sorpresa a la chica, ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto ese pequeño detalle._

─_Oh Dios Mío!─ grito halándose los cabellos. ─No había pensado en ello…─ Itachi asintió cruzado de brazo y luego estiro una mano para darle una pequeña palmada en el hombro._

─_No te preocupe.─ dijo él mientras enmarcaba los ojos. ─Sabía que esto pasaría, por eso lo he arreglado todo así que no tienes de que preocuparte.─ saco una pequeño folleto se él bolcillo de su chaqueta y se lo entrego. ─Aquí es donde irán.─ la chica vio el folleto y vio un lujoso restaurante el cual ella conocía muy bien porque su madre había trabajado allí._

─_Yo no tengo dinero para pagar esto.─ miro preocupada a Itachi, ella no era rica ni nada de eso, este sonrió._

─_Descuida, ya hice la reservación y yo pagare por ello.─ la ají verde lo miro asombrada y luego al folleto._

─_P-pero yo no sé nada de comida italiana.─ el pelinegro cerró los ojos y asintió._

─_No tienes de que preocuparte, ya hice una selección del menú para que no tuvieran ningún problema con la comida.─ el hombre se dirigió al sofá y tomo las bolsas que había traído son el. ─Y aquí esta lo que usaras para la cena.─ de una de las bolsas saco un hermoso vestido negro straple, suelto de abajo y corto, llevaba una cinta blanca en la cintura, Sakura miro a Itachi._

─_E-es hermoso, pero no puedo usarl…─Itachi la tomo por los brazos y la levanto a modo de que ella quedara a su misma estatura, la acerco a él y su mirada se obscureció._

─_Escúchame bien porque no voy a repetirlo, es la primera cita de Sasuke y quiero que sea inolvidable para él y para ti, así que vas a ir a tu habitación y te medirás ese vestido junto con los zapatos y colgante que traje y lo usaras mañana por la noche.─ la bajo y le dio las bolsas. La empujo hacia las escaleras. ─Y no quiero un no por respuesta._

_A la chica le dio un tic en el ojo y un poco enojada subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y puso todo en la cama para comenzar a desvestirse. Quien se creía que era? Porque lo que Sasuke y ella pasaran en esa cita era tan importante para él como para hacer todo lo que había hecho? Suspiro y comenzó a ponerse el bonito vestido y luego los zapatos, entonces se dirigió al espejo y quedo asombrada con lo que vio. El vestido era de varilla así que le quedaba muy ceñido de la cintura y era algo ancho de abajo con vuelos, este le llegaba a medio muslo. Nunca antes había usado vestido pero debía admitir que se veía hermosa. Lo que veía le gustaba. Escucho que abrieron la puerta de su habitación y miro a Itachi, este se puso tras de ella y le sonrió, tomo su coleta y tiro de esta haciendo que su cabello largo caerá como cascada, tomo su cabello en sus manos y lo vio._

─_Es muy liso así que rizaremos las puntas para que se vea con mas volumen, te parece…?─ ella asintió torpemente, nunca se había visto así, siempre había pensado que ese tipo de vestiduras era para las niñas ricas y que a ella no le quedaría bien, pero había estado equivocada, porque estaba usando un hermoso vestido y se le veía bien._

─_Gracias…─ susurró.─ Muchas gracias Director Itachi.─ ella lo abrazo y este sin dudarlo respondió a su abrazo y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos._

_Después de ese emotivo momento y de lágrimas y risas, Itachi riso su cabello así como había dicho, más bien le dejo unos rulos en los cabellos y le dijo que se los dejara hasta el día siguiente y luego este se fue. Ella cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella. Escucho los pasos de Naruto._

─_Sakura-chan… que le paso a tu cabello.─ la chica miro a su hermano y este la miraba raro.─ escuche la puerta cerrarse así que baje a ver quién era, pero solo eres tú.─ Sakura negó con la cabeza, su hermano era un despistado, bien lo violaban y él ni cuenta se daba._

**Fin de Flask Back**

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, cepilló sus dientes y lavó su cara, si su madre la viera, seguro se sentiría orgullosa. Ella diría que ya era toda una mujer solo por tener su primera cita. Bajo a la cocina y comenzó a hacer el desayuno antes de que Naruto se levantara ya que siempre era así, y ese día las clases se habían suspendido, abrió la lacena y se dio cuenta de que no había hecho las compras así que se quito los rulos de sus cabellos y quedo impresionada por la vista, su cabello se veía genial así como había dicho el Director Itachi, no se veía plano si no que se veía brilloso y con buen volumen, los risos se veían geniales. Tomo un pantalón y se puso sus zapatillas, cogió el monedero y también las llaves de la casa.

Salió a la calle y se dirigió, se supermarket. Ese día se sentía diferente, como si algo en ella hubiera cambiado junto con su cabello. Hizo las compras y salió del lugar, iba revisando y haciendo notas mentales para saber si había comprado todo lo necesario cuando choco con alguien.

─Lo siento.

─No tienes por qué.─ levanto la mirada para toparse con los ojos aguamarina de Gaara.

─Gaara buenos días.─ dijo ella y se felicito por no sonrojarse, era buena señal.

─Buenos días.─ dijo este. ─Le hiciste algo a tu cabello?

─Si…─ Dijo ella tocándose el cabello.

─Te queda genial…

─Gracias.─ sonrió ella.

─Tienes planes para hoy?

─Si…

─Op! Bueno, tienes que cuidar de Naruto y eso te impide tener tiempo.

─De hecho tengo una cita con Sasuke.─ Gaara frunció el ceño. ─Me tengo que ir, tengo mucho que hacer antes de la cita. Adiós Gaara.─ la chica de fue dejando a un Gaara malhumorado por lo que ella le había dicho, porque pudiera que a él le gustara ella, pero ella ya había decidido olvidarlo.

En la casa de Itachi un silencio invadía el lugar y en una de las habitaciones, específicamente en la de Sasuke, este e Itachi estaban con una mirada pensativa. Sasuke estaba sentado en un elegante sillón con las piernas cruzadas y con una mano delicadamente sosteniendo su cabeza, este miraba atentamente los cientos de toxidos en este.

─_El Amo pasa horas aquí decidiendo con que uniforme irse a la escuela a pesar de que son iguales, es por eso que llevamos una hora y media aquí y el aun no se decide._

─Que debo de vestir Frankenstein…?

─Yo me pondría el traje Armany que compro ayer.─ dijo el mayor.

─Compre un traje…?─ el chico le dedico una mirada sospechosa. ─Bien Frankenstein, entonces ese usare.─ Sasuke sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, no es que el hubiera comprado un traje nuevo, no, es que Frankenstein tenía esa _**costumbre.**_

─Dese prisa Maestro… ya casi es hora.

Sakura se miro una vez más en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su armario, ya estaba vestida, peinada y maquillada gracias a Hinata, que a último minuto había llegada a ayudarle con el maquillaje, esta ultima tomo el colgante para dárselo a la peliroja, en ese momento entro Naruto a la habitación.

─Puedo pasar?─ pregunto el rubio.

─Ya estas dentro…─respondió la chica mientras la ojiplata se sonrojaba al ver a Naruto.

─Hinata-chan, puedes dejarnos solos por favor.

─Claro.─ respondió ella para luego salir de la habitación. El rubio camino hasta donde estaba su hermana.

─Ya llego Sasuke.─ la peli rosa se sonrojo y Naruto se rio.

─No te burles.─ le pego ella.

─Ja ja! Te ves hermosa Sakura-chan. Mama se sentiría muy feliz si estuviera aquí.─ la peli rosa le sonrió y el rubio tomo el colgante para ponérselo el a su hermana, la volteo y le dio un abrazo. ─Ese tonto tiene suerte de tener una cita contigo.─ le extendió la mano. ─Vamos, no hagas esperar a tu cita.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse a la sala de estar, en donde estaban Sasuke, Hinata e Itachi. Sakura se quedo boca abierta al mirar al primero, este iba vestido de un traje negro completo, con una camisa negra también y con una corbata blanca, los mismos colores que ella llevaba, además de que su cabello despeinado le daba un toque más rebelde.

Este se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella y le extendió la mano la cual está la tomo gustosa, el acerco la mano de la chica hasta sus labios y deposito un suave beso sobre ellos, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, acto seguido este se acerco hasta quedar cerca del oído de ella para luego susurrarle.

─Te ves exquisitamente hermosa Sakura.─ si la chica estaba sonrojada supero su límite porque se sonrojo aun más de lo que estaba.

─Gracias.

─Nos vamos…?─ ambos salieron de la casa y Sakura se quedo impresionada al ver una limusina en frente de la casa de ella, esta volteo a ver a Itachi y este solo le sonrió.

Miro a Sasuke y con este asintió y así ambos se dirigieron a la limu, bajo la atenta mirada de los tres detrás de ellos y de los vecinos. Se montaron a la limu y ambos partieron para la cita que cambiaría por completo lo que sentirían uno por el otro.

─Bueno chicos, yo tengo que irme.─ dijo Hinata y con una reverencia se despidió del pelinegro y el rubio. Y el último miro al mayor sin que este le devolviera la vista

─No nos vamos a quedar aquí parados cierto?

─Vamos en mi auto.─ dijo Itachi seriamente con un leve sonrojo.

Ambos se subieron al jaguar negro se dirigieron por el mismo camino en el cual se había ido la limusina, mucha gente lo llamaría espiar, ellos los llamaban "percatarse de que la cita saliera perfecta".

Jaja lamento la tardanza… me graduó en este año y a diferencia de muchos países a mí se me pone más pesado el grado, espero que les haya gustado, esq quería dedicar este capi a como Saku la pasaría pero el prox será la cita y muchas cosas buenas pasaran.

Gracias por lo reviews a:

Albii-chan

Gotik pirata

Tasu Uraranich

Mayu1051

saku-14

Cerezo21

f-zelda

elyzmaki

karim

4sakura

Sakkuharuu

Saku-ch4n

Y a los invitados que dejan sus reviews

Y recuerden:

Un capitulo leído + un review = una uchiha_nagashi feliz!


	7. Chapter 7

Advertencia: Ni Naruto ni el manga Noblesse me pertenecen.

Capitulo 7

Nobleza

.

.

.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura le echaron un vistazo al interior de la lujosa limosina en la cual iba acompañada por Sasuke. El interior estaba tapizada por una alfombra rojo tinto, además de los asientos de cuero negro, un vidrio obscuro los separaba del conductor y una relajante música sonaba de fondo. Sakura realmente se sentía intimidada y no por el lujoso auto sino más bien por la imponente y elegante presencia de su acompañante, el cual la miraba fijamente.

Este iba con una pierna cruzada elegantemente como ya era de costumbre en él, y su mano se posaba en su pierna, ninguna expresión adornaba su rostro, lo cual lo hacía lucir más guapo, además de esa mirada que parecía mirar en lo más profundo en ella. Sakura intento mirar hacia afuera para opacar un poco sus pensamientos, ya que imaginar violar a Sasuke no era muy bueno para ella.

─Me fascinan tus ojos.─ esa frase hizo saltar en su lugar a la peli rosa, ya que nunca se imagino que el diría algo así.

─Uh?─ murmuro esta y muy en el fondo agradeció llegar un poco de rubor, así no se notaria demasiado su sonrojo.

─Itachi dijo que tenía que decir algo apropiado, así que creí que decirte mi fascinación por tus ojos lo era, estoy mal?─ Sakura no supo que decir ya que estaba muy impresionada, no sabía si era por el cumplido o porque el azabache había dicho más de tres palabras en la misma oración.

Se dijo a si misma que era por el cumplido ya que jamás un chico le había dicho eso y jamás tan directamente. Siempre era mención el color de su cabello, o su cuerpo atlético pero nunca sus ojos, y menos un chico como Sasuke Etrama Di Uchiharu o Sasuke Uchiha como lo llamaban ahora.

Esta volvió en sí y recordó en donde estaba así que solo logro asentir con la cabeza y el chico hizo la mueca de una sonrisa ya que las reacciones de la chica respectos a sus inesperadas acciones le agradaban y vaya de que manera. El chico volvió la mirada hacia afuera y su mirada se volvió fría otra vez siendo arropado el y la chica por un largo silencio ya que no pronunciaron otra palabra hasta llegar al restaurante.

Itachi conducía cautelosamente su auto acompañado del rubio, ambos iban con la mirada fijamente al frente ya que ninguno de los dos quería perder de vista a la limusina de la cual iban unos metros atrás. Naruto saco su Ipod de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón cargo y lo conecto al reproductor de música del auto del adulto haciendo que este lo viera de forma interrogante.

─Si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos como se debe.─ respondió a la silenciosa pregunta y acto seguido comenzó a sonar la canción de misión imposible, haciendo que Itachi solo suspirara resignado a que el chico ya no tenía cura a su estupidez. ─Está seguro que todo saldrá bien?─ pregunto Naruto.

─Por supuesto que sí, yo mismo hice todo para tener esa reservación en el mejor restaurante Italiano en todo Tokio.─ dijo con superioridad, mientras que Naruto lo vio como si fuera idiota.

─Se olvido de algo.─ dijo el chico con obviedad.

─Eso es imposible.─ dijo el pelinegro con firmeza.

─Si se le olvido.

─Haber genio, ilumíname.─ dijo sarcásticamente y Naruto sonrió con su gran sonrisa zorruna.

─Se olvido de la extraña obsesión de Sasuke por el ramen.─ dijo Naruto triunfante e Itachi abrió los ojos como plato y pizo el freno haciendo que el auto quemara las llantas y se detuviera por completo lo cual hizo que la sonrisa del rubio se ampliara.

─_Maestro, perdóneme!_─ grito mentalmente Itachi, ignorando las bocinas que sonaban a sus espaldas por detener el tráfico.

El chofer que llevaba a los dos jóvenes abrió la puerta para que estos dos bajaran ya que habían llegado al lugar de la cita. Sakura vio como Sasuke con un movimiento de cabeza le dio la orden al hombre para que se retirara y así lo hizo. El chico le ofreció el brazo a la peli rosa y esta con gusto aunque un poco sonrojada lo acepto, ambos se dirigieron al interior del lugar, el cual quedaba en la cima de un maravilloso hotel.

Caminaron hasta los elevadores y cierto problema se dio allí ya que Sakura supo en ese momento que Sasuke no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo usar un ascensor. La chica trato de esconder su sonrisa y camino hasta la puerta, presionando un botón e inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron dando paso hacia el pequeño espacio. Sakura camino hasta el interior del lugar y observando como el pelinegro lo analizaba y luego entraba, la hizo sonreír, el en veces parecía un niño explorando el mundo y sus maravillas.

El ascensor comenzó a moverse y acto seguido el chico tomo la mano de la peli rosa haciendo que estos dos se vieran el uno al otro. Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de ambos y todo tiempo entre ellos se detuvo. Ambos se voltearon quedando uno frente al otro, Sasuke levanto lentamente la mano que aun tenia libre y la pozo suavemente sobre el rostro sonrojado de Sakura, haciéndole una leve caricia.

La boca de Sasuke comenzó a secarse y su garganta a picar al igual que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, soltó la mano de Sakura y la pozo sobre la otra mejilla mientras que descendía la mano derecha con suavidad hasta el blanquecino cuello de la chica lo cual provoco que esta cerrara los ojos degustando la caricia. El azabache se aproximo al cuello de la chica suspirando el aroma a cerezo que esta emanaba. Tenía que hacerlo, se dijo a sí mismo y sin resistirlo más paso sensualmente su húmeda lengua por el lugar donde palpitaba el pulso de la chica.

Sakura se sentía en las nubes con las caricias de Sasuke y no creyó que podría ponerse mejor hasta que sintió la lengua de este por su cuello, esto provocó una extraña sensación en el vientre de la chica y sin reserva alguna soltó un sexy gemido haciendo que Sasuke se separara de ella y la mirara como si no pudiera creerse lo que había pasado, fue en ese momento cuando el sentido común de Sakura se hizo presente ante la situación.

─_Oh mi Dios!_─ Sakura estaba anonadada, Sasuke pudo habérselo hecho allí y ella no abría puesto resistencia. ─_Tanto poder tiene sobre mi?_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ese fue el timbre que hizo a Sasuke reaccionar porque este vio al frente y luego se paso una mano por su cabello para luego mirarla a ella y como si no huniera pasado nada le ofreció el brazo para luego comenzar a caminar una vez que ella lo acepto. Era lo mejor se dijo Sakura, tenia que olvidar lo ocurrido en el ascensor o no podría dormir por días.

Ambos caminaron como si nada hacia donde estaba la recepcionista, la cual se sonrojo al ver al guapísimo chico que tenia frente a ella y comenzó a tartamudear. Sakura la mato mil y una vez en su mente por como veia al azabache, ya que parecía nunca haber visto a otro chico como Sasuke, y la verdad eso lo entendía.

─_Pero tiene que ser mi Sasuke… WTF! Desde cuando Sasuke es mío… espera, casi lo hacemos en el elevador por lo tanto es MIO!─ _Mientras la chica se debatía a si misma por si Sasuke era suyo o no, Sasuke ignoro olímpicamente a la chica frente a él.

─S…su…su recer… vacion joven.─ Sakura rodo los ojos.

─Sasuke Etrama Di Uchiharu.─ la chica se sonrojo ya que la voz del chico era extremadamente sensual como la de un noble.

─Por aquí.─ aun sonrojada la recepcionista los llevo hasta la mesa donde cenarían.

Sakura abrió la boca levemente ya que la mesa estaba frente a una pared de vidrio que les permitía una maravillosa vista de todo Tokyo, Sasuke jalo la cilla caballerosamente y la peli rosa se sentó, luego el camino hasta quedar frente a ella y luego se sentó. La mesa estaba decorada con dos velas además de un arreglo floral, también las copas, Sakura no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, mucho menos cómo comportarse en un lugar como ese. El mesero llego hasta donde estaban ellos y les entrego el menú a cada uno.

─Que desean ordenar?

─A mí me da el Ossobuco y Risotto a la milanesa.─ dijo la peli rosa.

─Y usted joven?

─Ramen.

─…─

─Sasuke aquí no hacen Ramen.─ el pelinegro le dedico una mirada siniestra al pobre mesero el cual le hizo entender la gravedad del asunto.

─L…le diré al chef que se lo prepare.─ dijo el hombre ya nervioso.

─Magnifico.

─Y que desea tomar?

─Cuál es el mejor vino que tiene?─ pregunto el azabache.

─El Chianti joven.

─Entonces será ese.

─Blanco o Tinto.

─Se me apetece el Tinto.─ dijo, y le entrego el menú al mesero.

El mesero se retiro y minutos después regreso con la orden que los jóvenes habían pedido junto con el vino. Le sirvió primero a Sakura para luego dirigirse hasta Sasuke.

─Desea algo más?

─Esto es todo.─ respondió Sasuke viendo fijamente a Sakura.

─Bene, avendo una piacevole serata.(bueno, que tengan una agradable velada)─dijo el mesero en Italiano.

─Avremo it, grazie (la tendremos, gracias)─ respondió el azabache en el mismo idioma.

─Sabes hablar Italiano?─preguntó la chica admirada.

─Solo un poco.─ respondió el pelinegro.

─Quiero que me digas algo en Italiano.─ el chico se le quedo viendo por unos segundo y después vio hacia la ciudad para acto seguido volverla a mirar.

─E gli occhi su questo posto viene confrontata con la tua bellezza, sono molto lieto di averti come compagno di stasera.─ dijo mientras bebia un sorbo de vino sin dejar de ver a la chica.

─Y significa…?─ este sonrió y le tomo la mano.

─Significa que ni la vista de este lugar, tiene comparación con tu belleza, estoy muy complacido de tenerte como acompañante esta noche.─ guio la mano de la chica hasta sus labios y le dio un suave beso en el dorso de la mano, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara de gran manera.

Tosió un poco y luego bebió un poco del vino, tratando de buscar la manera de escapar de los profundos ojos del chico. Por otro lado, Naruto e Itachi ya estaban sentados en una mesa que el pelinegro había reservado en caso de emergencia.

─Aish! No puedo escuchar lo que dicen!─ se quejo el rubio.

─Te dije que tenía todo bajo control niño.─ respondió Itachi.

─A que se refiere director.

─A que puse un micrófono en la chaqueta de mi…. de Sasuke, así podremos escuchar lo que dicen.─ ambos no esperaron por mas y comenzaron a escuchar la conversación de los dos jóvenes.

─ _Significa que ni la vista de este lugar, tiene comparación con tu belleza, estoy muy complacido de tenerte como acompañante esta noche.─ _ambos se miraron el uno al otro por unos largos minutos.

─Cof Cof!─ "tosió" Itachi rompiendo el pesado silencio con el menor ─Quieres ir por comida china antes de que te lleve a casa?

─Comida china Dattebayo!─ y sin nada más que decir ambos salieron del lujoso restaurante.

Sasuke y Sakura terminaron con su cena y se levantaron para ya marcharse del lugar, al salir del hotel, Sakura vio que en lugar de traer la limusina, habían traído un BMW plateado convertible y entonces volteo su mirada hacia el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.

─Sasuke, creo que cometieron un error.─ el pelinegro volteo la mirada a ella y negó con la cabeza.

Sin decir una palabra al respecto, abrió la puerta del pasajero para que la peli rosa entrara al auto y esta al no tener una respuesta, dedujo que era parte de la cita, así que sin más entro al auto. El chico subió también y comenzó a encender el auto. Sakura lo vio dudosa.

─Itachi me enseño.─ respondió este como si supiera lo que la chica quería preguntarle. Sakura asintió y se coloco el cinturón de seguridad al igual que el pelinegro y así ambos se fueron del lugar.

Sasuke manejaba con la más bella gracia que Sakura hubiese visto en su vida, su expresión era de lo más fría, y su vista fija al frente además del viento que revolvía su cabello lo hacía lucir más guapo. Esta decidió dejar de ver a Sasuke –por un momento- y mirar al frente, fue entonces donde se percato de que estaban yendo a lo más alto de la ciudad, por la carretera. Llegaron hasta lo más alto en donde se podía ver toda la ciudad y Sakura en ese momento se sintió afortunada de haber nacido. La vista era maravillosa.

─Wow! Como supiste de este lugar?─ le pregunto a Sasuke.

─Me lo recomendaron.─ respondió este. Ambos se bajaron del auto y se sentaron en el frente de este para así tener una vista mejor.

─Sabes de qué me acabo de dar cuenta?─ volteo a verlo sonriendo.

─Hmp?─ exclamo este fijando su mirada en ella.

─Que tu sabes que tengo un hermano y por ende soy de Japón, mas sin embargo yo no sé nada de ti.─ Sasuke la miro por unos segundos y después fijo su vista al frente.

─…Es mejor así.

─Que no sepa nada de ti?

─Si, así… solo tendrás que confiar en mí.─ el seguía con la mirada al frente.

─Tienes problemas familiares?─ Sasuke pido ver la tristeza palpada en la verdosa mirada de Sakura y ese gesto por parte de ella le hizo recordar el porqué de su existencia. Levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla de la chica con dulzura.

─No hablemos de ello.─ miro al frente y cerró los ojos, no eran problemas familiares, era más que eso, era el odio de toda su especie y del peso de su existencia… preferiría los problemas familiares.

─Yo sé cómo te sientes.─ Sasuke la miro confundido mientras esta fijaba su mirada al cielo.─ Mis padres están separados, papa en China y mama en New York, así que yo tuve que encargarme de mi hermano desde los 14, así que se cómo te sientes.─ ella miro al pelinegro sonriendo y este por primera vez en toda la noche, sonrió.

Sasuke metió la mano en el bolcillos de su chaqueta y recordó lo que llevaba en el, Itachi le había dicho que era un buen presente así que se lo tenía que dar a la peli rosa, además de que había sido creado con la energía de el por lo tanto serbia de rastreador para saber en dónde estaba la chica en cualquier caso de emergencia ya que no sabía porque razón últimamente, lo último que quería era que Sakura Haruno resultara herida. Saco la pequeña caja de su bolcillo.

─Así, que e…?─ las palabras se cortaron en la boca de la chica cuando vio un hermoso colgante en forma de estrella y decorada con diamantes en la mano del Uchiha.

─Creí que sería un buen presente, te gusta?─ ella solo logro asentir con la cabeza ya que el la volteo y le aparto el cabello para poderle poner el colgante en su cuello, depositando un pequeño beso en su nuca el cual le provocó un escalofrió a la chica.

─Es hermoso.─ dijo ella.

─Pensé en algo que debía representarte bien.─ Sakura alzo una ceja, se llamaba Sakura, la flor de cerezo la representaba. ─Se lo que estas pensando, porque no una flor de cerezo? Pues fácil, estas se marchitan al final.

─Y la estrella se extingue, también se marchita hasta que muere.─ Dijo con obviedad.

─Eso lo sé, la diferencia es que no importa cuánto tiempo tenga una estrella marchita, su luz siempre nos seguirá alcanzando.─ hizo una pausa. ─Así quiero que también seas tú, que tu luz nunca deje de brillar.

Sakura no sabía que decir, nadie, nunca, ni siquiera su padre o hermano le habían dicho algo como eso. Su corazón comenzó a latir, Sasuke la hacía sentir de una manera tan bien que podría vivir a su lado por el resto de su vida, suspiro, debía admitirlo, estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

─Ah! Hay algo mas.─ Sasuke chasqueo los dedos y acto seguido, fuego artificiales iluminaron el cielo formando corazones.

─Wow!─ Sakura miro a Sasuke con una gras sonrisa en el rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo, el cual inconscientemente devolvió el abrazo.

─Espero que te haya gustado.─ dijo el azabache.

─Ha sido una cita inolvidable.─ la peli rosa miro directamente los ojos negros de Sasuke y un loco impulso la invadió, no sabía si era por el lugar, los fuegos artificiales o simplemente Sasuke, pero se dijo que lo descubriría después.

Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de Sasuke sin despegar la mirada de sus atrayentes ojos, no tenía nada en que pensar, solo disfrutaría del momento. Se acerco hasta rosar los labios del chico, el cual no hizo intento de separarse, lo que le dio más seguridad de lo que iba a hacer, cerró los ojos y sus labios se juntaron completamente con los del chico y se separo de él, viendo el rostro sorprendido de Sasuke.

Se golpeo mentalmente, el quería disfrutar de momento y ella va y lo besa. Regaños era lo único que invadía su mente hasta que algo inesperado pasó. Sin saber cómo siquiera, Sasuke se encontraba devorando –literalmente- sus labios, el beso se volvía cada vez mas apasionado. Sasuke bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y la apretó mas contra sí mismo, haciendo que las manos de la chica se aferraran a su chaqueta y profundizando mas el beso.

El mordió suavemente sus labios provocando en ella un leve gemido oportunidad que el aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la peli rosa, degustando completamente el sabor del vino que aun estaba en la boca de ella. Sakura se sorprendió por la acción de Sasuke, era como s el supiera lo que ella quería que el hiciera, y se dijo estúpida por pensar en Sasuke igual que Edward de Twilight, un vampiro que lee las mentes. Sintió un dolor en el pecho y entonces recordó que respiraba separándose así lentamente del chico el cual la veía con intensidad,

─Yo tampoco olvidare esta cita.─ dijo él para volverla a besar con más intensidad que el beso anterior.

Las puertas automáticas del supermercado se abrieron dejando salir a una muy cargada Hinata, la cual llevaba unas bolsas en sus manos, ya que había tenido que salir a comprar la lacena porque su madre se lo había pedido por lo tanto a pesar de que no quería salir por la advertencia de la escuela y lo ocurrido últimamente, se había visto en la obligación de salir. Caminaba muy tranquila por la acera e iba un poco distraída pensando en cómo le iría en la cita a sus dos amigos ya que era mejor eso que pensar en que estaba en peligro.

─Hey!

─Si?─ sus ojos se abrieron al ver unos extraños ojos purpuras, su cuerpo se paralizo por completo volviéndose todo negro, lo último que logro escuchar fue el sonido de las bolsas caer al suelo junto con su cuerpo.

Ja ja! Un nuevo capi a arribado, lamento no reportarme antes es que me castigaron y me enviaron a la montaña sin mi laptop ni celular por pasar mucho en el fb! pero ya he regresado y espero que este capi les guste mucho.

Gracias por lo reviews a:

Albii-chan

Gotik pirata

Tasu Uraranich

Mayu1051

saku-14

Cerezo21

f-zelda

elyzmaki

karym

4sakura

Sakkuharuu

Saku-ch4n

Aurora MoRe

Y a los invitados que dejan sus reviews por favor me gustaría que dejaran sus nombres, así podre agradecerles correctamente!

Y recuerden:

Un capitulo leído + un review = una uchiha_nagashi feliz!


	8. Chapter 8

Advertencia: Ni Naruto ni el manga Noblesse me pertenecen.

Capitulo 8

Nobleza

.

.

.

Sakura estaba ya sentada en el mueble de la sala, acompañada de Naruto, ambos estaban ya con los pijamas puestos para irse a dormir porque ya era muy tarde, lo bueno del asunto es que al siguiente día no tendrían clases. La peli rosa le contaba alegremente a su hermano todo lo que había pasado en la cita, mientras este actuaba como si no lo supiera.

─Wahh!─ bostezó.─ Naruto, tengo hambre. Hazme un ramen.

─Whoa! Acabas de comer un majar en comida Italiana y tienes hambre?... espera un momento.─ mientras esperaba al rubio, el canal de cocina que miraba fue interrumpido por las noticias.

─**El señor Yohiko Masashita, guardián del departamento x del distrito y, está desaparecido desde la noche anterior.**─ a Naruto lo recorrió un escalofrió.

─No es ese nuestro antiguo departamento?─ le pregunto a su hermana y esta sintió.

─**Sus compañeros de trabajo dicen que no regreso después de salir a realizar el turno de noche. Se encontraron manchas de Sangre cerca de las escaleras de emergencia que parecen coincidir con él.**

─Sakura-chan y si…

─Voy a tratar de llamar a Hinata.─ trato de comunicarse con ella, pero no contestaba la llamada, espero a que sonara la tercera vez y tuvo éxito. ─Hinata soy Sakura…

─_Sakura… ya veo.─ _contesto un hombre. ─_ Así que tu nombre es Sakura, que oportuno._ ─ El cuerpo de Sakura se petrifico.─ _A juzgar por la voz, eres esa chica de seguro. Gracias por hacer todo mas fácil._ ─ dijo el hombre. Sakura miro al teléfono para verificar la llamada.

─Estoy segura que llame a Hinata.─ en la pantalla decía Hinata. ─Quien rayos eres? Porque tienes este telefono?─ pregunto groseramente.

─_Ahh, en primer lugar, relájate. No deberías ser un poco más serena? Sa-ku-ra._

─Donde está Hinata?─ pregunto calmada-forzadamente.

─_La dueña del teléfono está bien. Por ahora…_

─Que es lo que quieres.

─_Darles una oportunidad__.─_ Sakura frunció el ceño.

─Oportunidad?

─_Probablemente ya te habrás dado cuenta que deberán rescatar a la chica otra vez._

─Que?

─_Al igual que hace unos días…_ la peli rosa tembló y miro a su hermano quien estaba pálido del susto.

─Entonces esa vez eran….

─_Si quieres puedes alertar a la policía_.─ dijo. ─_No me importa… ah por supuesto! La chica morirá. Lo sabes, no? je je!_─ la respiración de Sakura se hacía cada vez más pesada mientras que el rubio por las expresiones de su hermana se ponía mas nervioso.

El oji azul vio que Sakura hacia silencio por unos segundos mientras asentía, lo cual lo preocupo mucho ya que conocía a Sakura y sabia que esta era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por aquellos a quienes ella y sobre todo el quería mucho, la verdad temía que hiciera una locura, pero tenía que ver el otro lado de la moneda, amaba a su hermana pero también a Hinata y si había una manera de ayudarla, el también haría lo que fuera. Vio que esta colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo de la casa, así que por inercia el también comenzó a correr.

En la casa de Itachi, él y Sasuke se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar, hablando de cómo había salido la cita, o más bien Itachi hablaba de ello ya que el chico solo escuchaba como ya era de costumbre entre ellos, pocas veces el hablaba. En eso Itachi guardo silencio cuando vio a su Amo dar un respigo el su lugar.

─Sucede algo Maestro?

─Andando… Frankenstein.─ fue lo único que dijo él mientras Itachi lo seguía.

Sakura y Naruto llegaron hasta un edificio que estaba en construcción. Cruzando la barda y pasando los letreros de alto comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta el piso en donde el hombre le había indicado a la peli rosa que estaría. Corrieron a más no poder hasta llegar al lugar indicado y una vez Sakura abrió la puerta de una patada.

─Hinata!─ grito, llamando la atención de la chica y de los dos hombres que estaban con ella ocultados por la sombra. Ambos miraron fijamente a los dos menores que acababan de llegar.

─Parece que viniste tan rápido termino nuestra conversación. Sin pensarlo dos veces…─ miro al grandote. ─Me agrada.─ dijo mientras que el otro solo sonrió.

─No veo a ninguno de ustedes pero no importa… empecemos.

Los dos hombres salieron de las penunbras mostrando finalmente sus rostros e inmediatamente Sakura pudo reconocerlos a la perfeccion, eran los hobres que habian visto en la calle el dia que fueron a jugar videojuegos. Pero agradeció que no fuera el tipo que lo había atacado antes ya que Hinata no parecía herida.

─Por que hacen esto?─ pregunto.

─Hmm! Porque?─ sonrió. ─Estoy seguro que ya lo sabes, pero es mejor si lo confirmas tu misma y luego hablamos.

Sakura frunció el ceño ya que no sabía de lo que el hombre estaba hablando, puesto que además de haberlo visto de pasada en la calle, no recordaba haber hecho algún negocio con él. Observo que como detrás de este se mostraba una figura un poco conocido por ella, no eran dos, sino tres, sintió rabia cuando vio por completo el rostro del último tipo y supo que esos dos estaban con el maniaco que los había atacado noches atrás.

─No hay necesidad de hacer presentaciones, cierto?─ dijo el peliblanco.

Sakura pudo ver como su hermano y amiga se sacudían a causa del miedo ya que al contrario de ella, ellos aun no lo habían visto. Ellos sabían que debían deshacerse de ellos por ser testigos del asesino de las noticias. Sakura sabía que tenía que buscar la manera de sacar a su hermano y a Hinata de ese lugar ileso, ahora, no sabía cómo.

─Les doy esta oportunidad para hacerles una propuesta interesante.─ dijo sonriendo Hidan.

─Propuesta?

─Lo dije por teléfono, les estamos dando una oportunidad chicos.─ dejo de sonreír. ─Sálvense con sus propias fuerzas.

─Que?─ esa había sido una declaración, o se defendían o morirían.

─Tienen que defenderse de este tipo.─ señalo al sujeto. ─ nosotros no vamos a interferir así que no se preocupen por eso… simple, no?

─Quieres decir que si nosotros podemos defendernos de ese sujeto no nos molestaran más?─ pregunto Naruto por primera vez desde que llegaron. ─Cómo podemos confiar en lo que dicen?

─No hubiéramos preparado algo tan fastidioso.─ ambos rieron. ─Simplemente los hubiéramos matado. Es solo hasta aquí que me voy a molestar en decir algo como esto.─ corto de una vez por toda la conversación. ─Si no les gusta la propuesta, se pueden morir.

─Entonces, estas diciéndome que solo tengo que derrotar a este tipo, no?─ Hidan sonrió.

─Parece que finalmente lo has entendido.

─Sakura-chan…

─No tenemos opción de todas formas.─ dijo mirando al rubio. Apretó el puño y se puso en posición de pelea, mientras su oponente hacia lo mismo.

Sakura fue la primera en atacar, se lanzo hacia el sujeto y luego resbaló hasta quedar frente al hombre, y sin que pudiera reaccionar, ella comenzó a propinarle una serie de golpes tórax y terminando con uno en el rostro lo hizo sangrar. La chica dio un salto y realizo una patada con giro dándole nuevamente en el rostro, mandándolo a volar unos metros lejos.

Naruto al igual que Hinata se sorprendieron de las grandiosas habilidades de la peli rosa, mientras que los otros dos hombres solo sonrieron por el buen espectáculo que la chica estaba dando. Ella soltó el aire contenido.

─Jajajaja! Que piensas! Ese es mi poder!─ Le dijo a Naruto quien aun estaba sorprendido.

─Eres increíble Sakura-chan.─ grito. Los dos hombres sonrieron ampliamente. La alegría del rubio desapareció. ─S-sakura…?

Esta escucho un crujido detrás de ella y voltio para llevarse la sorpresa de ver al hombre nuevamente parado, como si ella no lo hubiese golpeado de la manera en que lo había hecho. Estaba totalmente segura de que le había lanzado un ataque perfecto pero el seguía de pie como si nada. Sonrió.

─Así que no caerás tan fácilmente huh? Inhala.─ inhalo y sacudió las muñecas de las manos y nuevamente se lanzo al ataque.

Con precisión volvió a golpear el rostro del hombre y luego le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen, el hombre sonrió y la tomo de la muñeca sorprendiendo a la peli rosa, pero esta actuó rápido. Con el codo izquierdo lo golpeo en la cara, pero rápidamente abrió los ojos cuales había cerrado por el impacto tomando a Sakura por sorpresa y lanzo la mano, dañando levemente el rostro de ella ya que con dificultad pudo esquivar el golpe. Sakura aun no se recuperaba del todo por la impresión ya que con ese golpe en la sien el debió de haber quedado inconsciente.

─_Ya que mis ataques no le afectan, tengo que limitar sus movimientos._─ pensó la chica.

Y así lo hizo, con un movimiento se puso a las espaldas de hombre torciendo así sus brazos pero como si eso no fuera nada, levanto a la chica como si nada y la lanzo a unos metros lejos de él. Naruto estaba sorprendido y Hinata aun más ya que era admiradora de Sakura y a esta nunca nadie había logrado golpearla. Ella se levanto con dificultad, su mejilla sangraba y su brazo dolía, eso solo complicaba el sacar a los dos menores de ese lugar. Maldijo.

─_Que clase de persona puede hacer eso en esa posición… y su fuerza también es inmensa ni siquiera le presta atención a la lesión en su brazo, no le dolerá?._─ pensaba al ver el brazo del hombre torcido.

─Esta chica es mejor de lo que pensaba.─ dijo Hidan a Kakuzu.

─Quiera llevarla con nosotros, me pregunto cómo se trasformara.─ Hidan sonrió.

─Oh… es una buena idea.─ la sonrisa en su rostro se borro, igualmente que la de Kakuzu y ambos se voltearon a ver el uno al otro. ─ Hay alguien liberando toda esa energía. Que descaro…

─Quien nos está enviando tanta energía?─ sonrió. ─No está mal… nos estará llamando?

─Si es así, deberíamos aceptar la invitación.─ dijo mientras se marcaba junto a su compañero dejando a los chicos con el convertido.

Kakuzu y Hidan iban caminando relajadamente por donde sentían la energía provenir, estaban apenas unos pisos debajo de donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea, ambos observaban todo el lugar en busca de la personal que se atrevía a desafiarlos al llegar a ese lugar.

─Mmm… Por aquí…─ dijo Hidan al grandote. De repente el peliblanco se sobresalto y se quedo quieto en su lugar.

─Elijan.─ escucharon una profunda voz, entonces se voltearon. ─Mueren aquí…─ el hombre estaba recostado en la pared.─ O desaparecen silenciosamente.

─_Nos atrapo por la espalda. Si nos hubiera atacado sin decir nada…_

─_Esta es una advertencia? Quien tiene esta cantidad de energía._─ este estaba sorprendido por la energía del pelinegro. ─Quien eres?

─Ustedes…─ escucharon otra voz. ─No son digno de hacer preguntas.─ un chico pelinegro bien vestido era el que había hablado y Hidan vio con recelo al menor, ya que para él no era más que un mocoso de escuela con un hombre muy poderoso.

─_Y pensar que aquí hay seres capases de poner tanta presión en nosotros._

─_Si esto continua seremos derrotados._─ se dijo a si mismo Kakuzu.

Ambos decidieron no quedarse de brazos cruzados y se lanzaron al ataque de los dos sujetos frente a ellos, ya que no podían permitir que dos humanos los derrotaran. Los otros dos ni siquiera se pusieron en posición de defensa y eso molesto a Hidan de gran manera así que levanto su mano derecha y en esta comenzaron a crecer las unas haciéndose muy filosas, y sin más, levanto su mano en contra de Itachi.

Este como si fuera juegos de niños con solo un hacerse un paso al lado, esquivo completamente el ataque, haciendo que Hidan chasqueara la lengua. Mientras que Kakuzu cerró su puno en contra del menor y se fue con todo lo que tenia mientras que el no se movió ni un centímetro.

─Muere!─ grito. Dándole directamente al chico y levantando una nube de polvo en ello. Hidan se alejo de su oponente, miro a Itachi y sonrió.

─Ese fue el fin del otro tipo, recibió un golpe directo de alguien que por lo menos tiene fuerza bruta… Esto será más sencillo de lo que esperaba.─ espero una reacción del pelinegro pero este no mostro ninguna expresión, como si no hubiera escuchado que su amigo estaba muerto.

Se dijo que su oponente no sería una presa tan fácil como lo había sido el chico, se sabia con solo sentir su energía que este si pondría resistencia, pero si ambos se volvían en contra de el, debía ser suficiente para derrotarlo.

─Que estás haciendo?─ le pregunto a su compañero. ─No malgastes el tiempo y ven a detener al otro también.─ volvió a verlo y lo que miro lo dejo en estupefacción.

Allí estaba el chico que se suponía debía estar muerto ya, pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió, lo que lo dejo en shock fue que este había detenido el ataque de Kakuzu, con una sola mano y por lo que se podía ver, el chico ni siquiera se había movido un cm.

─Que…? Como es posible.─ Kakuzu estaba sin comprender como ese chico había detenido su ataque, ni siquiera pareció esforzarse en detenerlo, solo puso la mano para bloquearlo. Un escalofrió recorrió si cuerpo cuando el pelinegro enmarco los ojos.

─**Arrodíllate**.─ ordeno Sasuke, entonces todo el cuerpo de Kakuzu se entumeció, luego de estremecerse y sin poner alguna resistencia, Kakuzu cayó de rodillas. Hidan no comprendía lo que pasaba.

─Que sucedió…? Por que se arrodilla ante él?

─Donde estas mirando?─ escucho la pregunta de Itachi y entonces recordó contra quien estaba peleando.

Y en pestañeo Itachi levanto sus manos rodeadas por su energía y el grito de Hidan no se hizo esperar, las manos de este se vieron envueltas en la pura energía, causándole grabes heridas y dejándolas inertes.

─Ignorarme como oponente…─ susurró Itachi. ─Que humillante.

Las mangas de la chaqueta que traía puesta Hidan quedaron completamente destrozadas y las cicatrices en forma de x estaban en todos los lugares habidos en sus brazos. Mientras tanto Kakuzu solo seguía allí arrodillado frente a un Sasuke quien lo veía con superioridad.

─_Como ha pasado esto con solo una palabra?─_ miro a Sasuke. ─_De donde han salido esta clase de sujetos?_

Las manos de Hidan sangraban considerablemente, y el dolor era insoportable pero no podía moverlas ni un cm, se preguntaba de donde habían salido unas personas tan poderosas como ellos dos, que uno lo dejo sin movilidad en ambos brazos mientras que el otro había arrodillado a su compañero con solo ordenarlo. Miro a Sasuke.

─_Estoy seguro que él estaba con los chicos_.─ Itachi levanto la manos concentrando energía en ella. ─_Tan… vergonzoso_.─ se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos preparado para morir de una vez.

─Detente.─ abrió los ojos al escuchar la vos de Sasuke. ─Nos vamos.─

─_Maestro… las ordenes del Maestro son absolutas, debe haber una razón._─ este sin chistar bajo la mano y comenzó a seguirlo. ─Si no quieren morir aquí ya saben que es lo que tienen que hacer.─ le dijo al peliblanco.

─Tks! Ya sé que no tenemos otra opción.─ dijo este entre dientes.

Ambos salieron del lugar dejando a un Hidan sorprendido de que los dejaran allí, así como si nada, el supo en ese entonces de que con solo quererlo, ellos podrían matarlos.

─No puedo creerlo. Retirarse tan solo después de escuchar nuestras palabras…─ Itachi detuvo sus pasos y medio voltio para verlo.

─Si todavía deseas confirmarlo, puedes intentarlo de nuevo.─ este libero una cantidad de energía que puso a timbrar a ambos hombres. ─Si es que tienes el valor para intentarlo otra vez.─ Hidan agacho la cabeza humillado, no lo tenía, sin duda ese hombre lo mataría.

Sasuke e Itachi salieron completamente del lugar para dirigirse a donde estaban los chicos cuando en ese instante, Sasuke se detuvo estremeciéndose y sujetándose su cabeza.

─Maestro!─ Itachi al ver esto se alarmo y corrió para sujetarlo. ─Se encuentra bien? Acaso… son efectos secundarios por el largo tiempo de sueño? Ya que utilizo un excesivo poder, antes de que su cuerpo se recuperara por completo.─ estaba preocupado por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle a su Maestro.

─Bo…─ murmuro Sasuke

─Si?

─El botón…

─Botón?─ pregunto Itachi, luego se fijo bien en la vestimenta de Sasuke y noto algo. ─_El botón se soltó_.─ Sasuke abotono la chaqueta y esta quedo pulcra como toda ropa que el usara.

─ _Para el Maestro. Quien detesta tener su ropa desarreglada, que se suelte un botón… que grande debió de ser el shock sniff!_.─ pensó, mientras llevaba sus dedos hasta sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas de tristeza que estaban por salir a causa de su Maestro.

Jaja esta vez lo subí rápido, es que estaba ansiosa de que leyeran este capi jajaja! Pronto subiré el primer capi de Personal Taste espero que ese les guste también como este.

Gracias por lo reviews a:

Albii-chan

Gotik pirata

Tasu Uraranich

Mayu1051

saku-14

Cerezo21

f-zelda

elyzmaki

karym

4sakura

Sakkuharuu

Saku-ch4n

Aurora MoRe

DULCECITO311

Skylemalfoy

Alba Salvatore

Y a los invitados que dejan sus reviews por favor me gustaría que dejaran sus nombres, así podre agradecerles correctamente! Aunque en el capi anterior casi no recibi reviews! Pero bueno ya que!

Y recuerden:

Un capitulo leído + un review = una uchiha_nagashi feliz! =)


	9. Chapter 9

Advertencia: Ni Naruto ni el manga Noblesse me pertenecen.

Capitulo 9

.

.

.

Sakura vio como el hombre que tenia frente a ella seguía sin moverse, llevaba ya unos minutos en la misma posición y eso complicaba un poco las cosas, ya que no sabía si atacaría o no. Miro a los dos menores y vio que estos estaban igual de expectantes que ella, miro de reojo para ver a los tipos que acompañaban a su contrincante y se percato de que ellos no estaban en todo el lugar, habían desaparecido.

─_**No puedo ver a esas dos personas, desde cuando están ausentes? **_─ la peli rosa vio que el hombre seguía sin hacer nada, entonces dedujo que tal vez era porque sus dos amigos estaban no estaban presentes. Desconocía la razón pero supo que esa era su oportunidad. ─Naruto, llévate a Hinata.─ Naruto miro en todo el lugar y entonces comprendió a su hermana.

─_**Oh, esos individuos se fueron, cuando desaparecieron?**_ ─ se dijo así ismo el rubio.

─Que estás haciendo?! Muévete rápido!─ grito la peli rosa y el rubio reaccionó de inmediato.

A todo lo que sus piernas le daban, Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección a Hinata, ya no importaba nada, lo único que importaba era sacarla de ese lugar a como diera lugar. El tipo gris se lanzo hacia el ojiazul para evitar que hiciera algo, pero Sakura fue más rápida y se le puso en frente bloqueándolo. Sakura sonrió.

─Parece que planeas bloquearnos, pero no puedes hacer lo que quieras.─ sakura sonrió con malicia lo que cabrío mas al hombre.

…

Kakuzu coloco una de sus manos en su rodilla para así poder ponerse de pie como quería. El cuerpo lo sentía pesado además de que le dolía un infierno, esta simplemente entumecido por completo y eso le molestaba mucho. Con el cuerpo aun temblando se pudo poner de pie y miro a su camarada el cual sujetaba una de sus manos lastimadas, al parecer Hidan había recibido mas daño que el.

─Que sucedió hace un momento?─ pregunto Hidan.

─No lo sé, con una sola palabra de ese sujeto, mi cuerpo se movió por sí mismo.

─QUE?!─ Hidan no podía creer lo que su compañero decía, pero sabía que esa situación no podía ser explicada de otra forma. Enmarco los ojos. ─Tks! De donde salen monstruos como esos? No escuche que por aquí hubiese individuos de ese nivel.

─Que debemos hacer Hidan?

─Que podemos hacer? Tenemos que retirarnos. No hay necesidad de arriesgar nuestras vidas por algo que hicimos por diversión.─ Hidan apretó su hombro. ─Desconozco la causa, pero somos afortunados de que esos hombres nos dejaran ir por el momento. En esta situación nuestras vidas pudieron haber sido fácilmente aplastadas.

─Cierto, entonces nos retiramos por ahora.─ estuvo de acuerdo Kakuzo con Hidan, no quería complicar las cosas, no sería sabio teniendo a tales oponentes. Este frunció el ceño y se concentro para poder hablar con su marioneta. ─_**Nos retiramos!**_─ ordeno.

…

Dio la orden su amo y él sabía que tenía que obedecer o terminaría peor de lo que ya estaba. Le hecho la última mirada a Sakura y vio la mirada de esta. El no quería retirarse, quería matarla.

─_**Estas pensando en ignorar mi orden y seguir actuando!**_─ escucho nuevamente la voz en su cabeza y supo que ya no podía hacer nada, tendría que retirarse.

Sakura vio al hombre frente a ella deslizar un pie hacia atrás y luego echarse a correr, acto que la dejo impresionada, porque nunca pensó que el hombre que estaba en frente de ella se iría sin antes matarlos a los tres. El desapareció completamente de su campo de visión y tras unos segundos de estar alerta a cualquier cosa, Sakura supo que ese psicópata había huido de verdad. Suspiro con alivio, que el huyera era mejor que pelear hasta no poder mas. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba la peli rosa.

─Hinata, levántate. Estas herida por algún lado?─ la voz de Naruto la saco de su letargo, y se giro para poder ayudar a Hinata a ponerse de pie.

─No estoy herida, pero mis piernas se sienten…

─Están todos bien?─ los tres menores se giraron al escuchar la grabe voz de Itachi en el lugar.

─Sasuke! Director Itachi!─ grito la peli rosa con emoción, la verdad es que verlos a ellos allí calmaba completamente su angustia de no saber si esos locos regresarían o no.

Itachi les sonrió, era bueno saber que ellos estaban bien y que no se hubieran visto muy afectados por los daños causados por eso tipos, por que de ser así se complicaría lo de modificarles los recuerdos.

…

Sasuke veía fijamente por el gran ventanal que había en la sala de estar, llevaba un buen rato sumergido en sus pensamientos, estaba así desde que habían llegado a casa y lo más raro, según Itachi, era que ni siquiera había dirigido su mirada a la peli rosa, pero bueno, con ella también había sido de igual manera, en ese lapso de tiempo desde el edificio hasta la casa, habían actuado como si la noche que habían pasado junto nunca hubiera existido, pero Itachi comprendía, claro que lo hacía, esa noche no había sido nada fácil. Acercó sus pasos hacia donde Sasuke estaba, era mejor distraerlo y sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

─Mande a una persona a que llevara a los chicos a sus casas. Dijeron que estaban muy preocupados por lo que se quedaran en la casa de Hinata. También tome medidas para que haya policías apostados alrededor de la casa, ya que es una certeza que Hinata fue secuestrada antes.

─…..─ Sasuke no se volteo, ni dijo nada, solo se quedo allí, quieto, viendo hacia afuera.

─Esos sujetos no tocaron a los chicos.─ Itachi hizo una pausa y suspiro. ─Sakura solo tiene pequeñas lesiones en su cuerpo pero no son nada de qué preocuparse.

─….─ Nuevamente el pelinegro quedo en silencio e Itachi no sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando su Maestro, hasta que vio las manos de este y como las apretaba hasta el punto de que tenía los nudillos blancos y supo que lo ultimo dicho, era lo que más le perturbaba.

─No creo que tuvieran planeado eliminar a los chicos. Si hubieran actuado personalmente, los chicos no habrían sido capaz de ponerse a salvo.─ los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron rojos. ─Maestro, fue solo un poco, pero sus chakras eran extrañas. Fue muy escaso, pero en algún lugar…

─Probablemente…─ susurró Sasuke. ─Ya que son seres que no pertenecen a ningún sitio.─ afirmó. Viendo vagamente sus ojos rojos que eran reflejados en el cristal de la ventana que tenía enfrente. Itachi dio un respingo, parecía que lo dijera por el mismo.

─Que quiere decir…?

─Eso es todo lo que fui capaz de sentir de ellos.─ Itachi vio fijamente la espalda de su Maestro, esperando que este le dijera un poco más. Pero este no dijo nada más y como en un comienzo, se quedó ido mirando hacia afuera.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad, en lo más alto de un edificio, Kakuzu veía como su compañero observaba quedamente la iluminada ciudad sentado en la barandilla de hierros, lo cual le preocupaba porque no había dicho absolutamente nada desde que habían llegado allí.

─Como están tus heridas?─ Hidan coloco los brazos frente a él viendo las heridas negras que aun no sanaban y luego cerro sus manos apretando los puños haciendo que los músculos de sus manos se marcaran.

─Por alguna razón, no se restauran adecuadamente.─ abrió la palma de sus manos dejando de hacer presión. ─Creo que el poder de ese tipo está evitando mi regeneración.

─Esos tipos, cuales crees que sean sus identidades?

─No lo sé. Pero hay una cosa que me preocupa.

─Que?─ pregunto el grandote.

─Dijiste que tu cuerpo se movía con solo su palabra, verdad?─ Kakuzu asintió.

─Si, en el momento en que lo oí, mi cuerpo se movió de forma automática a su mandato. Como si no fuera mi cuerpo…

─Me recordó… tu también tienes algo similar. Dando un shock a la mente de tu oponente…─ Kakuzu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

─Imposible… quieres decir que uso el control mental? De ninguna manera.─ apretó los puños. ─simplemente hacer contacto con la mente de un oponente pone una carga increíble en la propia mente de la persona. ─ Una gota de sudor resbalo desde su frente hasta el mentón. ─Incluso mi habilidad esta a un nivel que no se ve a menudo. Y aun así eso es cuando la fuerza mental del oponente es baja. Pero decir control mental…es algo que sale en las historias de los humanos. Vampiros que seducen y cazan a los humanos a través de control mental e hipnosis… solo es algo que ellos inventaron…

─Pero si miras de cerca esas historias, encontraras que algunas son verdaderas. ─ concluyo Hidan y Kakuzu frunció el ceño.

─De todas formas, estas exagerando.

─Tu también estabas controlando la mente del hombre al que chupaste la sangre. No sería en absoluto extraño que tengan una habilidad como el control mental.─ afirmo el peliblanco dejando sin palabras a su compañero. ─De todos modos, si son los llamados aristócratas o "nobles" que reina sobre la raza…

─Deberíamos informar?─ pregunto Kakuzo, provocando una sonrisa en Hidan.

─No, no hay necesidad de eso.

─Eres tan…─ Kakuzu no termino la oración y solo sonrió, Hidan tenía algo bajo la manga, no sabía que era pero seguro que eso los beneficiaria a ambos.

Ambos siguieron observando la ciudad mientras eran ignorantes a dos pares de ojos que los observaban a la lejanía. Un pelinaranja, el cual iba vestido de unos pantalones negros de cuero, una camisa ajustada del mismo color, unas botas negras de cuero al estilo militar, y una chaqueta negra, soltó el humo del cigarro y miro a su compañera, una peliazul que vestía una falda de cuero con un top negro y botas altas de cuero.

─Que están haciendo esos dos en un lugar como este sin ningún tipo de contacto?─ pregunto. Mientras esta guardaba silencio y solo observaba a los dos hombres a lo lejos. ─Que molesto.─ dijo este mientras tiraba el cigarrillo hacia la ciudad.

Comenzó a caminar junto con la peliazul, y de un solo salto, ambos llegaron hasta donde estaban los dos hombres, acto que llamo la atención del peliblanco y su compañero, los cuales abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al saber de quienes se trataban.

─Han estado holgazaneando en esta clase de lugar?─ pregunto con voz demandante. ─Estoy tan apenado por interrumpir su tiempo de recreo.

─….─ la peliazul no emitió ningún sonido, solo se quedo allí, observando a las dos personas que tenia frente a ella. El peliblanco apretó los dientes.

─Por que están aquí…?

─Hemos venido porque ustedes están malgastando el tiempo ociosamente.─ dijo e pelinaranja ocultando algo de burla y desdén en su voz. ─Hidan, Kakuzu o debería decir M- 21 y M- 24?

…

Sakura despertó con el corazón agitado, un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el estomago, llevo sus manos hasta sus mejillas y noto que estas estaban llenas de lagrimas, dejo sus manos caer en el mullida cama, había vuelto a tener ese sueño, lo tenía desde que era una niña, pero últimamente lo tenía muy frecuente, y lo peor era que casi no recordaba el sueño. Lo único que recordaba era a ella frente a una playa bajo la luz de la luna, llorando y cubierta con sangre, abrazada por unos cálidos pero fríos brazo y una canción.

"_El viento se lleva consigo las almas…_

_Y los humanos arrebatan los corazones…_

_Oh tierra, oh lluvia y viento, oh luz_

_Por favor, ampara todo en este lugar_

_Por favor, ampáralo todo en este lugar_

_Y florece en este lugar…"_

Se levanto de la cama y paso su mano entre su rosado cabello para dirigirse al baño que había en esa habitación. Junto con su hermano, se estaba quedando en casa de Hinata, y aun que no le gustaba molestar a los demás, era mejor así. Había pasado los últimos días adolorida por el incidente con aquel hombre extraño, el cuerpo le dolía como el infierno, y para colmo ni una palabra por parte de Sasuke desde la noche de la cita, además que no lo podía ni ver porque el Director Itachi les dijo que se tomaran un descaso de la escuela, lo cual era algo bueno para ella, pero por desgracia no podía ni ver a Sasuke. Se recargo en el lavamanos que había en el baño y miro su reflejo en el espejo. Había una probabilidad de que Sasuke se arrepintiera de lo que había pasado en la cita y por eso ahora la estuviera evitando.

─Ahora, como debo actuar frente a el?─ suspiro con pesadez, es por eso que nunca le dijo a Gaara lo que sentía y es por eso es que ahora se estaba quebrando la cabeza pensando en Sasuke, el amor era complicado. ─Tal vez deba actuar como siempre, si él no dice nada, no hablare de ello.─ tomo una toalla para secarse la cara. ─Eso hare.─ Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, permitiéndose dar un vistazo a la gran y hermosa casa de Hinata.

Mientras que en una de las habitaciones de huésped, Naruto escucho un toque en la puerta seguido de la puerta abrirse y una sonriente pelinegra entrar a la habitación. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con la palabra "Milk" en el pecho ceñida al cuerpo de tirantes, unos shorts azules además de unas pantuflas de conejitos. El rubio se sonrojo al verla, siempre había visto a Hinata bien vestida o con el uniforme de la escuela, pero nunca la había visto en pijamas.

─_**Wow! Gracias Dios! Ya puedo morir en paz…─ **_Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos innecesarios pensamientos al ver que la chica seguía sonrojada en frente de el. ─Sucede algo Hinata-chan?─ la pelinegra dio un respingo y luego parpadeo varias veces.

─Etto… uhh… el desayuno, ya está listo.─ Naruto rio bajamente cuando vio a la chica chocar con la puerta al salir apresuradamente de la habitación y luego cayó en cuenta de porque la Hyuga se había sonrojado de gran manera y era que este solo andaba los pantalones de la pijama puestos. Suspiro.

─Reacciono a mi cuerpo…─ dijo quedamente para sí mismo y acto seguido se puso una camiseta negra y salió de la habitación, la chico no era tan indiferente a él, como siempre había pensado.

Al salir de la habitación, el rubio se encontró con su hermana mayor y esta miraba fijamente el pasillo con cara de confusión, Naruto la observo un poco y luego decidió jugarle una broma, ya que la peli rosa había estado los últimos días muy pensativa. Naruto rio para sus adentros, apostaba que ella tendría una gran reacción. Se acerco sigilosamente hasta su oído y entonces grito.

─Sasuke!

─Donde, donde?!─ la peli rosa miro había todos los lados buscando por el pelinegro, pero lo único que se encontró, fue con un rubio sonriente. Hiso un puchero. ─Eres un pesado.

─He…heheh! Te pusiste nerviosa!─ la peli rosa frunció el ceño por la burla de su hermano, la verdad es que era molesto cuando su rubio hermano comenzaba a burlarse de ella y es que Naruto tenía un don para ello, el rubio dejo se reír. ─Por cierto, porque mirabas a la nada?

─Bueno, es que vi a Hinata correr muy de prisa y sonrojada.─ la peli rosa vio como su hermano abría la boca y luego la cerrara como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera. ─No le habrás hecho nada verdad?

─Pfff! Yo…? Pfff! Pfff! Ja! ... Vayamos a comer.─ la peli rosa sonrió, oh si, su ruidoso hermano ya no la molestaría. Ya tenía material interesante.

….

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, no hacía mucho, había llegado de la escuela por lo tanto aun portaba el uniforme, a pesar de que no era mucha la diferencia, se había acostumbrado a estar rodeado por la peli rosa y sus amigo y ahora que ellos no estaban asistiendo a la escuela, podía sentir su ausencia, pero él había sugerido a Itachi el que no asistieran a clases. El podía sentirlo, algo no estaba bien y sentía también que sus amigos correrían peligro, no solo por su existencia misma, sino también porque había algo oculto, pero no sabía que era y debía averiguarlo, antes de que las cosas se complicaran y sus ahora amigo salieran lastimados, **ella saliera lastimada**, y no se lo podía permitir, porque esa extraña sensación en su pecho? No se lo permitiría.

Escucho un extraño sonido venir desde la puerta y entonces se puso de pie, se dirigió a la puerta principal y entonces entendió que el ruido provenía desde un aparato que estaba cerca de la puerta, se inclino para verlo de más cerca pero se enderezo al aparecer la imagen de Sakura, Naruto y Hinata dentro del extraño artefacto, se quedo viendo esa cosa.

─Sasuke, abre, somos nosotros.─ vocifero la peli rosa. ─Venimos por ti!

─….─ el pelinegro no dijo nada y se quedo viendo a los chicos algo estupefacto, y no era el hecho de que estuviera la peli rosa allí y su corazón extrañamente **y sin su permiso**, hubiera comenzado a palpitar como un caballo en carrera, no era por eso, era porque viera como lo viera, no sabía qué hacer con esa cosa para abrir la puerta.

─Sasuke, que estás haciendo?─ cuestiono el rubio. ─Abre la puerta inmediatamente!

─….─ Rayos! Cuando llegara Itachi, le exigiría que le mostrara como hacer ese tipo de cosas.

….

Itachi estornudo, no hacía mucho, la peli rosa le había llamado para decirle que ella y los demás iban a ir a buscar a su Maestro para pasar el rato, y eso era bueno, porque así no estaría tan pensativo como últimamente había estado. Suspiro y se toco el puente de la nariz, decepcionado de sí mismo por no pensar en su Maestro y lo que este necesitaba, decepcionado de si mismo porque había fayado como sirviente y ahora su Maestro estaría pasando una vergüenza, quería salir corriendo y ayudarlo, pero estaba en una junta de uno de sus negocios.

─_**Perdóneme Maestro.**_─ pensó. En cuanto llegara a la casa, le enseñaría a como abrir la puerta!

He vuelto! Después de descargar y leer mangas 236 yaoi **algunos hasta de 23 tomos** además de ver todos los capis de -man, Durarara, No.6, Junjou romantica y Sekaiichi hatsukoi! He despertado de mi letargo! Y ahora vengo recargada! Espero que me perdonen por la tardanza tan larga, mi imaginación estaba de vacas y no quería volver porque se enamoro de la maravillosa vista del valle **yaoi,** pero hice que regresara a rastras jaja en fin, desde ahora en adelante comenzara a cambiar la historia de Nobleza, y habrán cosas inesperadas! Además de que habrá más Sasusaku y Naruhina! Espero que les guste los cambios que voy a hacer!. Gracias a todos por estar pendientes de mis fics! Se los agradezco y sobre todo a **skylemalfoy ** por recordarme que todavía tenia fics que hacer!

Que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y les deseo un grandioso año nuevo! Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

Advertencia: Ni Naruto ni el Manhwa Noblesse me pertenecen.

_Pensamientos_

_Noticias o llamadas telefónicas_

…= cambios de escenas

Ahora si, a leer!

Nobleza

.

Capitulo 10

.

.

.

Itachi estaba teniendo una junta con los maestros de la escuela, estaban reunidos para hablar sobre los examines venideros, además de que quería agregar proyectos de ciencia para que su Amo disfrutara también. Seguía viendo unos papeles importantes cuando su móvil comenzó a timbrar. Miro el número que aparecía en la pantalla y se sorprendió cuando vio el número del detective Kim. Contesto.

─Si?

─Director Itachi. Mucho tiempo sin verlo. Solo llamaba para avisar que hubo un reporte de un vecino suyo que sospechaba de unas personas que estaban merodeando su casa.─ hizo una pausa. ─Salimos inmediatamente y detuvimos a una chica que estaba escalando la cerca en la escena del crimen junto con otros dos que parecían cómplices.─ Itachi siguió guardando silencio. ─Pero los culpables niegan ser ladrones y dicen que son conocidos suyos…

─…..─ no pronuncio ni una palabra.

─Oh si, y el vecino que reporto, pregunto si hay algún tipo de recompensa cuando supo que el dueño de la casa era el director de la famosa Konoha High School.

─…..─ Itachi colgó sin decir nada, oh Sakura! Más valía que no le hubiera hecho una solo rasguño a su preciada casa.

…

Sakura se froto el cuello adolorido a causa de una llave hecha por uno de los detectives cuando ella estaba tratando de escalar la cerca de la casa de Sasuke. Los chicos la habían convencido de subirla y había terminado con una llave, bajo el robusto cuerpo de un detective, el cual la llamaba criminal, y lo peor de todo. Sasuke lo había visto todo de primera mano. Las cosas entre ellos ya no podían estar peor.

─Sasuke, como puedes si quiera no saber abrir la puerta?!─ dijo la peli rosa, intentando disminuir la intensa mirada que el pelinegro le dedicaba.

─Si. Es un poco extremo.─ dijo el rubio. ─Vives aquí.─ el pelinegro seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima a ella. Lo cual ni el mismo sabía porque la miraba tanto.

─Haha!─ se puso de pie algo nerviosa. ─Naruto, seguimos adelante con lo planeado?─ Naruto la miro de soslayo y sonrió.

─Por supuesto.─ dijo el rubio seguro y coloco el bolso de mano que traía con él, en sima de la mesa.

─Sasuke, preparamos todo esto para ti!─ anuncio una animada Hinata.

Entonces comenzaron a sacar del bolso cuatro portátiles, junto con cuatro mouse, además de cables negros. Los oficiales de la policía, habían dudado de ellos por las cosas que traían consigo, pero después de ver a Sasuke, supieron que estos solo querían jugar videojuegos. Eran los tesoros preciados de Naruto.

─Recuerdas el videojuego que jugamos juntos hace un tiempo?─ Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño. ─Inevitablemente, los controles serán difíciles desde un portátil. Pero será suficiente para divertirse en esta improvisada situación.─ Naruto rio por lo bajo. ─Sasuke, mejor vete preparando hoy también.

Un destello rojo se poso sobre los ojos del pelinegro, entonces, enmarco estos para acto seguido ponerse de pie. Los chicos veían como el cuerpo de este temblaba levemente, entonces un aura extraña empezó a emanar del chico, asustando a sus compañeros, fue cuando entonces hizo algo que los otros tres no hubieran creído si no lo estuvieran viendo. Sasuke sonrió. Una sonrisa cómplice, acompañada luego de una oculta risa, la cual solo podía decir algo. Tanto Sakura, como Naruto y Hinata, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

─Está riendo?─ se pregunto sorprendida y a la vez impresionada la peli rosa.

─Parece que si… está riendo?─ respondió atónita, Hinata.

─Sasuke, has estado practicando!─ gritó el rubio, mientras se ponía de pie y señalaba al pelinegro.

─Ey! Eso es cierto?!─ reacciono al comentario del rubio, Sakura. ─_Porque no me lo dijo? Me hubiese gustado enseñarle. _

─Bueno, veamos que puedes hacer… Hinata, es mejor que estés alerta.

─S-si…─ sintió la pelinegra algo cohibida.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad, Hidan y Kakuzu miraban seriamente a las personas que tenían frente a ellos, era posible que los de arriba ya supieran sobre el incidente, o tal vez no, pero era mejor para ellos no decir ni una sola palabra de los acontecimientos ocurridos con sus enemigos, por lo tanto no les habían dado demasiada información a sus acompañantes.

─Dado que su información es inútil. Creo que tendremos que investigar por nosotros─ el peli naranja exhaló el humo del cigarrillo. ─Tks! Que molesto.─ comenzó a caminar. ─Volveremos después de echar un vistazo. M-24, donde está el tipo del que bebiste?

─No se.─ contesto este. ─Le dije que no se metiera en más problemas, así que probablemente se esté escondiendo en algún lugar oscuro cercano a un banco de sangre.

─Umm…─ sonrió. ─Pronto anochecerá, así que saldrá gateando en un rato.─ luego de decir eso, tanto el peli naranja como su compañera, se desvanecieron de la vista de los dos hombres.

─Donde está realmente?─ pregunto Hidan a su compañero.

─Es tal y como dije. Si queremos engañaros propagando mentiras, nos expondremos…─ respondió Kakuzu. ─Desconecte el control mental cuando aparecieron, así que no será fácil saber sus movimientos desde ahora… y también incontrolable…─agrego por ultimo en un susurro apenas audible para su compañero.

─No se puede evitar. No podemos permitir que esas habilidades nuestras se conozcan. ─puso un semblante serio. ─Nunca deben averiguar que experimentos fallidos como nosotros han estado desarrollando habilidades que ellos no tienen.

─Aunque tal vez estas habilidades sean el resultado de efectos secundarios…─ Kakuzu miro de soslayo a Hidan, preocupado por este, porque Hidan mas que nadie era el que llevaba una carga en sus hombros.

…

Itachi bajo de su auto para adentrarse a la casa, se quito los zapatos y se coloco unas sandalias color rojo, para andar en la casa, había tenido un día muy pesado a causa de las planificaciones que tenía que hacer para los estudiantes, lo bueno era que como siempre, ninguno de sus empleados se oponía a seguirlo, y eso en cierta forma, facilitaba su trabajo, además que desde la llegada de su Maestro, tenía mucho más trabajo, porque ahora estaba pendiente de cada detalle sobre él, pero eso no le molestaba, el haría lo que fuera por su Maestro, incluso dar su vida por este. Abrió la puerta principal y noto que todas las luces estaban apagadas, cosa que le extraño.

─Estoy de vuelta!─ nadie contesto a su anuncio y eso hizo que se preocupara un poco. Camino un poco más y entonces miro a su Maestro de pie en el centro de la sala y con un aura pesada rodeándolo por completo. ─Ah, Maestro, estaba aquí.─ el chico no le contesto. ─Creí que se fue con los chicos.─ hiso una pequeña reverencia. ─ Estoy muy apenado. Regrese un poco tarde porque tenía un montón de asuntos de los que ocuparme.─ levanto la mirada y noto como la silueta del pelinegro se veía más siniestras. ─Maestro…? _Que es esto? Esa excesiva fuerza oscura. Que ha sucedido para que la silueta del Maestro sea tan tenebrosa? _

─Frankenstein… hoy volví a experimentar la muerte…─ dijo el pelinegro con una voz algo apesarada y a Itachi casi se le parte el alma en dos. Otra vez su Amo había perdido en los videojuegos.

─_Pobre de mí Amo!_─ pensó con lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, debía de hacer algo para que su Maestro nunca volviera a pasar por una experiencia igual. ─_Oh creadores de ese videojuego del demonio… los maldigo por poner en ese estado a mi Maestro!_

Este se dirigió hasta la cocina maldiciendo a todos los creadores de videojuegos y tomo una de las tazas de porcelana fina en donde normalmente le servía el té a su Amo. Vertió la bebida caliente en esta y luego se dirigió hasta la sala de estar. Coloco el objeto en la mesita y Sasuke, al escuchar el tintineo de esta, se volteo para confirmar que su te ya estaba listo. Se dirigió lentamente y con elegancia hasta el sofá, para luego tomar asiento.

─Frankenstein.

─Si, Amo?

─Acaso estaré enfermo?

─Está el Maestro enfermo?!─ preguntó un alterado Itachi.

─Es que mi corazón palpita violentamente, mi boca se seca y mi voz no sale y no se la razón.

─_Acaso el dormir tanto tiempo, habrá traído consecuencias a mi Maestro?_

─Pero extrañamente solo pasa cuando estoy con los niños.

─Ruego su perdón?─ dijo sorprendido.

─Específicamente con Sakura.─ Sasuke suspiro y luego bebió de su te, mientras era observado por un Itachi al cual le temblaba una ceja, a causa de lo dicho por su Amo. Eso no era estar enfermo y él lo sabía muy bien. ─Que dices a eso?─ pregunto el azabache.

─Que es usted aun muy inocente.─ contesto este con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

─…..─ Sasuke quedo en silencio y siguió disfrutando de su te, otro día le sacaría lo que le pasaba, ahora… el te estaba demasiado bueno.

…

Lanzo el cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso para apagarlo con la suela del zapato, miro la obra de arte que el convertido por M-24 había hecho y sonrió satisfecho por ello, eso sí que era interesante, M-21 y M-24 les habían ocultado lo de los testigos y para colmo no los habían matado, rio en alto.

─Te dije que no hicieras una conmoción.─ dijo su compañera.

─No te preocupes, todo está bajo control.─ se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, seguido por su compañera y el infectado, dejando atrás un hospital con las paredes manchadas de sangre y ningún sobreviviente en todo el lugar.

…

_Ayer por la noche ocurrió un horrible incidente. Durante el apagón en la zona, numerosas personas del hospital xx fueron brutalmente asesinadas. Es un incidente si precedentes, el numero de víctimas todavía sigue contándose y el equipo de búsqueda esta rastreando desesperadamente por sobrevivientes. La estación de policía asociada declaro que utilizaran todas sus fuerzas para investigar este hecho._

Itachi frunció el ceño mientras veía fijamente a la TV. Podría jurar que eso era obra de las personas con las que había tenido el enfrentamiento, además de que estaba preocupado por su Amo, quien siempre había estado en defensa de los humanos, podía sentir su tensión desde donde estaba. Lo miro fijamente y justo como lo había imaginado, este estaba más serio de lo normal, y sería mejor para él, ponerse a averiguar ante de que su Maestro se lo dijera.

…

Todos en la escuela estaban hablando de lo ocurrido en el hospital, aun no podían creer lo que estaba pasando y Sakura era una de ellos, siempre había tenido esa vena de justiciera, por lo tanto, le hervía la sangre al saber que unos tipos sin nada que hacer, habían acabado con las vidas de muchas personas en el hospital, muchas personas que luchaban por vivir, incluso vidas que apenas venían comenzando. Junto con Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata, escuchaba las conversaciones de sus compañeros.

─Sakura, eso no parece…

─Si Naruto, yo también creo que son ellos.─ y no solo lo creía, podía asegurarlo.

Hinata se puso algo pálida y Sasuke la miro fijamente. Y es que para ella, esa gente era un poco rara. Al principio creyó que estaban relacionados con los asesinatos porque habían secuestrado a Hinata, pero también le resulto extraño que lo dejaran todo tan fácilmente, porque habían estado comportándose como matones pero luego se marcharon. Y ahora cosas como las del hospital pasaban, entonces no podía evitar creer que habían sido ellos. Se dejo caer en su asiento y se halo del cabello.

─Mierda, que esta pasando?!─ la campana sonó y Naruto y Hinata se devolvieron a sus salones, mientras que Sasuke como de costumbre, se sentó a un lado de ella. Segundos después, entro Kakashi al salón.

─Por lo que veo, parece que todos saben sobre el incidente que tuvo lugar la última noche. Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando lo escuche en la noticias.─ hizo una pausa. ─El hospital en donde a ocurrido el hecho es además cercano a nuestra escuela, yo mismo he utilizado el hospital anteriormente...─ un silencio inundo el salón. ─Es claro que todos ellos son casos de asesinato, por lo tanto, la escuela a decidido cerrar el instituto por un corto periodo de tiempo.─ Sakura apretó la mandíbula y miro a Sasuke, el cual estaba más serio de lo normal. ─Chicos, no salgan de noche y permanezcan en casa. Yo se que será difícil pero eviten hacerlo de día también. Espero verlos de nuevo sanos y salvos. ─dijo Kakashi para terminar, regalándoles a todos sus alumnos una amable y a la vez triste sonrisa.

…

Hidan se inclino para ver hacia abajo, la ciudad estaba hecha un alboroto y eso en cierta manera le molestaba, aun que aun no sabía el porqué. Esos tipos estaban siendo unos insensatos. Como se atrevían a hacer eso en el centro de la ciudad? Kakuzu tenía los puños apretados. Ellos sabían mejor que nadie que los de arriba no querían ningún tipo de conmoción. Incluso ellos tenían que obedecer a sus superiores. Además de que esos incidentes no tenían nada que ver son su envió. Eso era poner toda la responsabilidad en Hidan y Kakuzu.

─Mierda!─ se quejo el grandote. Hidan se volteo a verlo. ─Que haremos?─ el peliblanco enmarco los ojos, el tenia un plan.

…

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Itachi, este estaba teniendo una reunión con los cuatro menores. Sasuke estaba sentado a la par de Sakura y de igual manera estaña Hinata y Naruto, mientras que el mayor estaba sentado en un sillón individual. Este miraba seriamente a los chicos, al igual que estos le devolvían la mirada.

─Deben saber la razón de porque los llame separadamente para reunirlos aquí.─ todos a acepción de Sasuke asintieron. ─No estamos seguros pero ellos son los sospechosos más probables. Así que cada uno debe de tener más cuidado. La casa de Hinata parece ser la más segura, pero sabemos que conocen la casa de Sakura y Naruto, por lo tanto, chicos, me gustaría que se quedaran en casa de Hinata.

─Mamá me llamo para que les preguntara si querían quedarse allí, dijo que estarían más seguros con la vigilancia de adultos.─ dijo Hinata algo preocupada por la situación, pero debía de ser fuerte por sus amigos. Así que los dos hermanos aceptaron.

─Y Sakura.

─Si?─ la expresión de Itachi se volvió muy seria llamando la atención de todos en la sala, incluso Sasuke. Sakura trago grueso.

─…Por favor, no saltes por en cima de la valla de ahora en adelante.

─…..─ todos los chicos se quedaron en silencio, Sasuke solo negó.

─Y abstente de llamar y colgar después de decir que quieres unilateralmente.

─A…si….

…

─Las cosas están comenzando a salirse de control. Pain, Konan.─ dijo un serio Hidan a los dos en frente de el.

─Salirse de control? No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.─ negó todo Pain, con una sonrisa en la cara.

─Las personas en el hospital de la ciudad fueron masacrados…─ Kakuzu estaba furioso. ─DESPUES DE ACUSARNOS A NOSOTROSN CAUSAS SEMEJANTE ESCANDALO!─ gritó. ─ QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?!

─Aha~─ murmuro desinteresado. ─Me preguntaban de que estaban hablando.─ se quito el cigarrillo de la boca. ─No somos los responsables de eso.

─Que?!─ Kakuzu estaba sorprendido por lo dicho por esos dos.

─ Todo lo causo la basura que creaste, nosotros no movimos ni un dedo…─ Hidan lo miro detenidamente, poco creía a sus palabras. ─M-21. M-24. He oído que hubo testigos oculares.─ ambos dieron un respingo.

─No fue como si los testigos estuvieran allí cuando ocurrió el asesinato.─ contesto Hidan, ocultando la tensión en su voz. ─Ellos solo se encontraron. Hubo varias veces en las que se encontraron.

─Eso no es cierto.─ lo desmintió Konan. ─No solo se encontraron, eran la comida de la persona infectada. Pero se escaparon.

─Iban a deshacerse de los testigos pero en el ultimo minutos los dejan ir?─ el peli naranja miro severamente al peliblanco.

─Que los hizo escapa cuando deberían de haberlos matado?─ interrogo la peli azul.

─Ya te lo dije, no fueron testigos de nada. Por lo tanto no había necesidad de hacer un escándalo por ellos.

─Nos encargaremos de todo de nuevo.─ dijo Pain viendo directamente a Hidan.

─A que te refieres?─ pregunto Hidan.

─Los mataremos a todos.

Tanto Hidan como Kakuzu se quedaron en silencio, era obvio que si ellos ponían en peligro a los niños, esos sujetos saldrían nuevamente a su defensa y ellos no querían eso, bueno no en contra de ellos dos.

Mientras en casa de Itachi, este se acerco hasta su Maestro, el cual miraba nuevamente a través de la ventana como ya era de costumbre para él, el verlo así de melancólico y pensativo. Decidió acercarse más a él, pero no demasiado como para interrumpir la atmosfera que rodeaba en ese momento a su Amo.

─He investigado el caso del hospital, pero no pude encontrar ninguna pista hasta algún sospechoso. Su objetivo parece haber sido asesinarlos a todos. No es concluyente, pero hay una alta probabilidad de que los individuos que conocimos antes, tengan algo que ver con este caso.

─…..─

─Al parecer al sospechoso no le importaba si era o no visto y los masacro a todos.

─…..─

─Si eran las personas de antes, no debieron haber dado ninguna advertencia y los mataron en el acto. Les hubiera sido fácil encontrar a los niños buscando el uniforme escolar que llevaban puesto.─ el cuerpo de Sasuke tembló levemente. ─Si eso ocurre, no solo Sakura y sus amigos serán atacado, sino también los otros estudiantes.

─…..─ Sasuke se volteo y lo miro a los ojos e Itachi hizo una reverencia.

─Entiendo Maestro. Voy a proceder primero.

─Frankenstein, han estado mostrando su fuerza. Aunque si nos fijamos primero en cómo están actuando, estoy seguro de que tienen un plan de refuerzo.─ Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y tomo del té que Itachi le preparo.

─_Puede estar preocupado por mi?─_ Itachi se sorprendió por las palabras de su Maestro. ─_Es eso cierto?_

─Puedes irte.

─Si Maestro.─ Itachi salió inmediatamente de la casa.

Sasuke miro salir a Itachi de la casa y luego suspiro, no se preocupaba por él, no, lo hacía por sus oponentes, porque cuando ese hombre luchaba en batalla, se volvía loco y eso lo ponía muy nervioso, pero confiaba en el. Frankenstein nunca lo desobedecería. De eso el estaba muy seguro. Mientras por otro lado Hidan observaba atentamente la ciudad, era de noche y Pain y Konan se habían ido a buscar a los chicos que ellos habían tenido cautivos antes.

─Todo esto podría ser algo bueno.─ dijo el peliblanco, llamando la atención de su compañero.

─Cómo?

─Si los niños del instituto son puestos en peligro, ellos podrían aparecer de nuevo. Incluso si son Pain y Konan, no serán unos oponentes fáciles.

─Ya veo…─ Kakuzu estuvo de acuerdo con su compañero. Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que algo en el pantalón de Kakuzu comenzó a sonar.

─No puede ser!

─Es el teléfono de la chica que secuestramos.─ dijo Kakuzu. Ambos se quedaron viendo el aparato que no dejaba de sonar.

─_Imposible. Lo saben?!─_ el corazón de Hidan palpitaba violentamente y el sabia la razón, el simple hecho de encontrarse son ellos nuevamente lo ponía nervioso. Ambos se miraron. ─Contesta.

─Está bien.─ presionó el botón de contestar y temblorosamente llevo el objeto hasta su oreja.

_Rápido y fácil! Servicio prestatario! _

_Sin contestar preguntas, podemos prestarte 5.000 dólares en este instante y enseguida.─ _Kakuzu se quedo inmóvil_.__ ─Llama hoy, Llama hoy!_

Cuelga.

─S-si.

…

Pain miro a los dos hombres que ya hacían echados sobre el suelo, luego levanto la mirada para ver a Konan. Esta los había noqueado porque habían visto al infectado con manchas de sangre en la camisa y decidieron arrestarlos. Pero para ella seria mucha molestia si Pain decidía matarlos, ya tenía suficiente con lo del Hospital, como para que unos policías se sumaran a la lista, así que había decidido actuar para que Pain no lo arruinara todo por su impaciencia.

─Ya has creado suficiente caos. Si hacemos aun mas alboroto con la policía, los superiores no se quedaran quietos.─ Pain se encogió de hombros.

─Ok, está bien.─ oyeron pasos y tanto Pain como Konan dirigieron su mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido.

Un sujeto vestido de traje completamente negro se dirigía hacia ellos, este era alto y de buena complexión, además tenía el cabello negro el cual era sujetado por una coleta y algunos mechones de pelo que le caían con gracia y elegancia sobre el rostro, este se movía suavemente con el viento. El hombre llego hasta ellos y se les quedo mirando fijamente, luego llevo la mirada hasta los policías que ya hacían en el suelo inconsciente.

─_Parece que les perdonaron la vida y solo los noquearon_.─ se dijo a si mismo Itachi. Este los observo y no eran los mismos de antes. ─_Son de una organización diferente?_

─Hey Konan!─ esta volteo a ver a un Pain sonriente. ─No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora.─ miro nuevamente al pelinegro. Este lo miraba seriamente. ─Además, por su expresión no parece que vaya a marcharse como si no hubiese visto nada.

─…..─ la peli azul guardo silencio.

─Llena tú estomago.─ dijo al infectado. ─Asegúrate de comer su rostro mientras estas en ello.

─No se si estar feliz o enojado...─ dijo el pelinegro. ─Pero como sea. Lo tomare como un cumplido.─ Itachi sonrió levemente.

Iba a probar que tan fuerte era la fuerza de su oponente, como siempre lo hacía, estudiaría a su enemigo en una batalla e iba a examinar su inteligencia, además de que le daría una pequeña probada de su poder, aunque no negaba que se divertiría un poco ya que llevaba un tiempo sin enfrentarse a un oponente digno, por lo tanto estaba un poco emocionado pero que conste que él nunca desobedecería el mandato de su Amo.

.

.

.

Oh my… jaja lamento el retraso, había quedado en subirlo a mas tardar ayer, pero mi "querido" abuelo nos quito por una semana el internet así que tuve que hacer de monos tigres y conectar el internet de mi celular a la portátil para así poder subir el capi. Espero que lo disfruten y que sean un poquito mas pacientes con el Sasusaku porque este capi se centro más en los sucesos que se están aproximando a nuestros héroes, pero el sasusaku no tarda! Asique espero que les haya gustado!

Agradecimientos a:

Skylemalfoy

Cerezo 21

DULCECITO311

Aidil

Tsukipyonpon

Fzelda

Rachel

Y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic!

De verdad les agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan y gracias por leer Nobleza

PD: no olviden dejar sus reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Advertencia: Ni Naruto ni el manga Noblesse me pertenecen.

Nobleza

Capitulo 11

.

.

.

El viento acaricio el cabello de Itachi levemente mientras este observaba silenciosamente con atención a las personas desde el infectado hasta la mujer que estaba cerca de los policías, y como estos no parecían estar más que inconscientes, el azabache dedujo que ella era más cautelosa que el pelinaranja con cara de barro.

─Ve a matarlo.─ escucho la orden que el pelinaranja dio al infectado e inmediatamente este se lanzo al ataque contra Itachi.

Tanto Pain como Konan vieron la velocidad con la que el infectado se dirigía hasta el hombre frente a ellos, entonces Pain sonrió. El infectado se lanzo en contra del cuello de Itachi. Pero en el último segundo, cuando este iba a clavar sus colmillos en el cuello del pelinegro, este se detuvo abruptamente, sorprendiendo un poco a la peliazul y a Pain.

─Kuh!─ articulo el infectado, intentando zafarse de la mano que hacia presión en su cuello.

─Sería una molestia si babearas mi traje.─ dijo Itachi con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Pero esta se borro al ver las manchas de sangre que el hombre tenía en la camisa. ─_Manchas de sangre?─_ Itachi se puso a pensar que los policías no habían sido dañados, entonces eso solo le dejaba saber algo. ─Has atacado a alguien?─ pregunto al infectado, haciendo mas presión en el cuello de este.

─Al parecer estaba equivocado.─ dijo Pain. ─Creí que él era solo un idiota que estaba tonteando sin saber nada….─aviso a Konan. ─Está el con los que robaron el articulo?

─_Articulo?─_ Itachi frunció el ceño, luego soltó al hombre a quién estaba por estrangular y miro fijamente a Pain. ─_Me está confundiendo con alguien._─ afirmo.

─Es bueno que hayas aparecido. Aunque nosotros estábamos ya buscándote…─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros el pelinaranja. Itachi sonrió.

─Es porque estaba molesto.─ siguió el juego de Pain, usando lo que había dicho para sacar algo de información. ─Porque estas siguiéndonos?

─No bromees!─ Pain levanto la voz. ─Piensas que te dejaremos ir pretendiendo no saberlo? Donde está el ataúd?

─_Ataúd!─_ algo hizo click en la mente de Itachi. ─_Estos tipos están relacionados con el lugar de sueño del Maestro._─ paso la mirada de Pain a Konan. ─_Esto significa que todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora está relacionado con el Maestro?_

─Probablemente no nos dirás donde está el ataúd tan fácilmente.─ Pain se quito se cigarrillo que tenía en la boca y luego lo lanzo a un costado sonriendo. ─Pero es divertido, no se cual sea la razón pero para que aparezcas delante de nosotros solo…─ frunció el ceño. ─Sin duda no estarás pensando en que podrás vencernos por tu cuenta. Porque si ese es el caso, es absolutamente gracioso… verdad Konan?─ Pain volteo a ver a su compañera y esta solo sonrió con mofa.

─Hagamos esto en algún otro lugar.─ sugirió Itachi.

─En otra parte? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Me estas matando!─ dijo en tono burlón. ─Piensas que seremos ruidosos?

─Pain, necesito averiguar algo sobre este hombre.─ aviso Konan. ─Y aquí hay mucha gente.─ Pain rechinó los dientes porque Konan era de los seres que no le gustaba armar mucho jaleo a los de arriba.

─Está bien, cambiaremos de lugar.

…

En la lujosa casa del pelinegro, Sasuke se encontraba sentado solo en la sala de estar, este aun llevaba en uniforme de la escuela, y en ese momento se encontraba tomando su te como ya era de costumbre. Este dejo la fina taza en la mesa y los pensamientos invadieron su mente. Sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo a su alrededor, sobre las cosas que habían cambiado en su ausencia, sobre Sakura… una delgada línea cruzo su mente y entonces sus ojos se tornaron rojo sangre. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Llego hasta ella y se le quedo viendo por unos segundos.

─Mmm.─ miro fijamente la cerradura. ─Como pensé… tendré que salir por la ventana.─ Sasuke soltó un suspiro y luego se dirigió nuevamente a la sala de estar porque obviamente, aun no había aprendido a como abrir la puerta.

…

Itachi, Pain y Konan ya habían llegado a uno de los edificios en construcción que había en la ciudad. Itachi vio que era un buen lugar puesto que la zona estaba bacía, además de que no habían muchos establecimientos alrededor de donde estaban ellos. Lo cual les haría aun más fácil el poder luchar bien.

─Este lugar es suficientemente bueno para ti?─ pegunto Pain tratado de sonar cortés.

─Permíteme proponer algo.─ Pain frunció el ceño.

─Proponer?

─No debería de malgastar el tiempo de cada uno.─ Itachi sonrió. ─Que respondes?

─No es ni siquiera gracioso.─ Pain apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. ─En su lugar, solo estoy molesto.

En una fracción de segundo, Pain llego hasta donde se encontraba el pelinegro y lo ataco con su mano izquierda, la cual se había transformado en una garra de color azul, pero Itachi fue más rápido y lo esquivo con facilidad, sorprendiendo a Pain. Porque parecía que el pelinegro tenía algunas habilidades de bajo de la manga.

Itachi hizo la mano hacia atrás y esta fue cubierta por una energía obscura similar a unas llamas negras con destellos morados y se la lanzo a Pain dándole de lleno en el pecho en forma de x. este miro las heridas que el pelinegro le había hecho y acto seguido lo miro sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Ya que Itachi tenía la mano cubierta por el "fuego" negro.

─Que problemático, no he oído tu respuesta todavía.─ dijo el pelinegro con falsa gentileza y esto cabreo mucho a Pain.

…

Sasuke se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana para poder abrirla y salir por ella así que sacudió la mano para que esta se pudiera abrir y así la ventana comenzó a vibrar pero no paso nada. Sasuke ladeo la cabeza sin comprender lo que sucedía y luego volvió a hacer lo mismo para abrirla y la ventana se sacudió con más fuerza y cuando el seguro y perilla de la ventana se movieron bruscamente, hicieron un extraño sonido y luego la perilla cayó al suelo y la ventana seguía aun cerrada.

─…. Que debería hacer?─ se pregunto el pelinegro viendo el objeto en el suelo. ─Frankenstein siempre ha apreciado sus pertenencias…

…

Pain miro nuevamente las heridas que tenía en el pecho, estas no sangraban y se habían vuelto negras totalmente además que el poder de regeneración no estaba funcionando y ardían como el infierno. El sabía que había actuado precipitadamente y ese había sido su error al subestimar a su oponente.

─Te he subestimado heh!─ dijo sonriendo. ─Tienes la capacidad para extender una propuesta de nosotros.

─Debo decir que estoy feliz de recibir tu reconocimiento.

Pain se volvió a lanzar al ataque pero esta vez con más velocidad para que su enemigo no pudiera esquivarlo pero nuevamente y con facilidad el pelinegro lo hizo. Pain atacaba constantemente a Itachi pero este solo lo esquivaba dando saltos hacia atrás. Se detuvo en una columna pero volvió a esquivarla haciendo que Pain diera de lleno en la estructura destruyéndola con su garra.

─_Sus movimientos son diferentes a los de antes.─_ pensó Itachi al ver que la velocidad de Pain incrementaba y sus ataques eran más fuertes.

Itachi nuevamente volvió a envolver su mano con su poder de energía obscura para así atacar a Pain, pero en el último segundo el pelinaranja salto para golpear a Itachi desde arriba tomándolo por sorpresa pero nuevamente Itachi dio un salto en giro hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y Pain hizo un agujero en el suelo, haciendo que un humo de polvo cubriera todo el lugar.

─Estoy cada vez más interesado en ti_.─_ le dijo a Itachi riendo.

─_Su brazo a cambiado.─_ se dijo Itachi.

Observo que la garra de Pain se había vuelto más grande y purpura, además de que unas cosas similares a espinas carmesí sobresalían de su brazo y los nudillos de sus manos. El pelinaranja comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la lanzo a sus pies poniendo un poco alerta a Itachi porque el más que nadie, sabía que por más débil que fuera el contrincante, nunca debía de subestimarlo porque este podría aparecer con un ataque bajo la manga. Y así como pensaba Itachi, así fue. Los brazos de Pain habían sido trasformados hasta los hombros y parte de su cuello y pecho, y como sus manos, sus brazos tenían esas cosas carmesí por todos ellos hasta llegar a los hombros.

─Ha sido un tiempo desde que he usado mi transformación.─ dijo mirándose las manos. ─Por lo que parece que no puedo controlar mis fuerzas bien.─ cerró sus puños marcando sus músculos. ─La precisión ha caído también.

─Tu brazo se ha transformado magníficamente.─ dijo Itachi sonando algo complacido.

─Tienes buen ojo para las cosas después de todo.─ se encogió de hombros. ─Por supuesto que es magnífico. Este aspecto significa que he evolucionado.

─Evolucionado?

─Eso es correcto, a diferencia de los errores inútiles, soy fuerte porque tengo estos brazos.─ dijo Pain con orgullo.

─Pain.─ este escucho la voz de Konan y asintió.

─Oops! He hablado mas de los que debía.─ rio el pelinaranja.

─Demasiado tiempo ha sido perdido. Date prisa y acabalo.─ dio la orden Konan.

Con una velocidad mayor que la de antes, Pain se lanzo al ataque del pelinegro, diciéndose a sí mismo que todo ya había acabado para su oponente, mientras que Itachi solo lo esperaba pacientemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

…

Sasuke miro nuevamente el objeto en el suelo y luego suspiro con pesadez, no quería saber el escándalo que armaría el otro pelinegro por eso asi que trataría de arreglarlo. Camino hasta donde estaba la perilla de la ventana y lo levanto para observarlo fijamente mientras pensaba en como pondría esa cosa de nuevo.

─Hm….─ pensó. Nop, no sabía cómo arreglarla.

…

Konan miraba asombrada lo que ocurría, otra vez Pain había dado a una de las columnas del edificio porque el sujeto frente a ellos la había esquivado con facilidad, por lo tanto pensaba que sería mejor que Pain dejara de solo atacar y se pusiera a pensar en cómo derrotar a ese hombre.

Pain tenía la mano izquierda sumergida hasta la muñeca en la columna de concreto, así que usó la mano que tenia libre para atacar a Itachi, quien estaba parado a un costado de el. Cuando su garra iba a darle a Itachi, los ojos de este se tornaron azules, sorprendiendo a Pain. Itachi lanzo otra vez una ráfaga de la energía obscura a Pain, pero esta vez envolvió desde la cintura hasta el pecho y los brazos, además de las piernas, causando severos daños al cuerpo de Pain.

─AAAARG!─ grito este, y Konan y el infectado quedaron estupefactos cuando Pain cayó de rodillas y los brazos del pelinaranja cayeron a los costados, sin ninguna movilidad posible.

─_Como puede ser tan indefenso Pain en su plena transformación_?─ Konan aun no se creía el ver a Pain de rodillas frente al enemigo.

─Qu-que es esto?─ Pain trataba de mover sus brazos pero las heridas en estos no le permitían ni siquiera mover un musculo del cuerpo. ─Que le está pasando a mi cu-cuerpo?─ Pain trataba de comprender la situación, pero simplemente no podía.

El cuerpo de Konan se tenso cuando vio al pelinegro caminar hacia Pain mientras alzaba la mano y esta era rodeada nuevamente por esa energía obscura, además de que sus ojos no habían dejado el destello azul por lo tanto si no hacia algo, mataría a Pain. A una velocidad increíble Itachi corrió hasta donde estaba el pelinaranja, pero tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar a Konan que se había lanzado para impedir que matara a Pain. Al momento del impacto de Konan al suelo, una ráfaga de polvo cubrió el lugar, haciendo que el cabello negro de Itachi se soltara.

─Finalmente me tomas en serio.─ dijo Itachi a la peliazul mientras sonreía. ─Querida joven que está de pie en silencio.

─K-Konan.─ el pelinaranja se miraba sorprendido al ver a la chica frente a él en su defensa y con la mano transformada. Este iba a replicar pero ella lo detuvo.

─Pain, es imposible en esa condición.─ dijo severamente.

─E-esto no es nada!─ nuevamente intento pararse pero sus heridas eran más que dolorosas así que su esfuerzo fue inútil.

─_La primear herida que hizo en el cuerpo de Pain no se ha recuperado ni un poco.─ _pensó al ver que esta no sanada como debería. ─_Quien es él?─ _tanto ella como Itachi se miraron a los ojos por un segundo luego ella dio media vuelta. ─Estamos retrocediendo.─ aviso a los dos que estaban con ella.

─K-KONAN?! De que estás hablando─ pregunto un alterado Pain.

─No es mi misión derrotar a ese hombre.

─Entonces es tu turno para responder a mi pregunta.─ Konan se detuvo al escuchar al pelinegro decir eso.

─Sera bueno para ti el no meter tu cabeza en esto.─ se volteo para poder verlo. ─No fui yo quien acepto esta petición. Pain hablaba por su cuenta, no he aceptado nada.─ la peliazul se dirigió a la puerta de salida junto con un infectado que ayudaba a caminar a Pian, dejando a Itachi atrás salieron del edificio.

Itachi frunció el ceño y luego dirigió su mirada ahora negra hacia su mano derecha, la cual la manga del traje negro que llevaba, estaba rasgada hasta la mitad del antebrazo. En sí, el lugar no había recibido ningún daño en particular, era más, ni siquiera tenía un rasguño, pero el hecho de que su ropa estaba dañada, daba a entender de que la mujer era un oponente fuerte aunque, no para él.

Por otro lugar, tanto Hidan como Kakuzu estaban esperando por Pain y Konan, ya que estos había salido hace buen tiempo y aun no habían regresado. Ambos estaban en total silencio, entonces un ruido en la puerta llamo su atención, haciendo que los dos abrieran desmesuradamente los ojos al ver la imagen que tenían en frente de ellos.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un Pain que apenas y podía caminar, este era ayudado por el infectado. Visión que dejo en total shock a Hidan y Kakuzu, puesto que conocían a Pain y sabían que este nunca se dejaría tocar por un infectado si estuviera bien, lo que significaba que su estado era crítico.

─_Pain esta derrotado?─_ Hidan aun no asimilaba lo que veía. ─_Deben de haber aparecido de nuevo si Pain tiene ese tipo de herida._─ dedujo, puesto que solo conocía a dos sujetos capases de hacer ese tipo de heridas.

─Konan, que paso?─ pregunto Kakuzu.

─HE PERDIDO!─ grito Pain, golpeando con furia al infectado, quien cayó algunos metros de distancia de el. ─Maldita sea.─ replico.

Tanto Hidan como Kakuzu miraron sorprendidos la escena, pero luego sonrieron satisfechos, ya que podían deducir la derrota de Pain por su solo mero tono de voz, lo cual les satisfacía porque Pain era uno de los seres que mas detestaban los dos.

─Pain perdió, eso es todo.─ aclaro Konan, quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

Hidan tenía agallas y muy fuertes, pero el sabía que no podría ganar si se enfrentaba a Pain o Konan, porque ellos eran mucho más fuertes que él y su compañero. Además de que debían de impedir a toda costa que ellos dos supieran que ellos dos ya sabían de los chicos. Así que debía de hacer todo lo posible por ocultar esa información. Por lo menos antes de que hicieran su primer movimiento.

─Estás diciendo de que había alguien que podría vencerlos?─ pregunto a Konan fingiendo sorpresa.

─M-21, no te reuniste con él antes?─ dijo Konan.

─_El? Había uno solo?─_ esta vez la noticia si lo sorprendió. ─_No dos?_

─Era un chico pelinegro de cabello largo con una coleta.─ Hidan se quedo unos segundos en silencio.

─_Es el. Pelio con Pain por su cuenta? No apareció el otro?─_ miro seriamente a Konan. ─No. Si nos encontramos con alguien con el poder para derrotar a Pain no estaría vivo ahora.─ dijo y su argumento parecía algo convincente.

Konan guardo silencio por un segundo y luego asintió dándole la razón a Hidan, pues ella no creía que si un enemigo tan poderoso como con el que se habían enfrentado un tiempo atrás, podría dejar vivo a alguien tan insignificante como M-21 y M-24.

Pain estaba sentado y recostado en la pared a causa de las heridas que no sanaban y no dejaban de dolerle, su respiración era agitada a causa de la furia que llevaba por dentro, ya que no podía permitir que ese hombre se saliera con la suya, iba a vengarse de él y por supuesto no podía hacerlo en su estado, necesitaba poder y lo necesitaba ahora, ya no podía esperar por mas, tenía que ir a la base de la Unión.

…

Itachi llego a la casa y como ya era de costumbre, su Maestro le esperaba en la sala de estar pacientemente para que este pudiera presentar la información que le había asignado. Llego hasta donde estaba el moreno sentado he hizo una leve inclinación mientras colocaba elegantemente su mano derecha en el pecho.

─Maestro he vuelto.─ avisó este, pero el chico seguía con los ojos cerrados sin decir palabra alguna.

Itachi se extrañó mucho por el comportamiento de Sasuke, ya que este aunque fuera levemente, siempre le devolvía el saludo, lo que significaba que algo no estaba bien con su Amo en ese momento, algo debía haberle pasado. Llevo su mirada desde su Maestro hasta la mesa que había delante de él y entonces dudo de si era o no era. Si era. Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño mientras trataba de no perder la postura, mientras que Itachi temblaba y un tic nervioso apareció tanto en su ceja derecha y la comisura de sus labios ya que este trataba de sonreír y hacer como que nada pasaba. Frente a él, estaba la perilla de una de sus preciosas ventanas.

─jeje…jejeje…─ este reía nervioso y Sasuke al ver esto se puso de pie, camino hasta donde estaba Itachi, pozo su mano en el hombro y comenzó a darle golpecitos de consolación, ya que él era el causante de su dolor.

Un día después de los hechos tanto, Itachi como Sasuke se encontraban en la sala de estar, los dos estaban sentados mientras tomaban el té. Sasuke no había preguntado a Itachi por los acontecimientos, puesto que había respetado el dolor por el que el pelinegro mayor había pasado con lo de la perilla que lo había mandado a descansar, así que ahora ya era tiempo para hablar de lo ocurrido.

─Eran seres humanos.─ dijo seriamente Itachi mientras colocaba la taza de té en la mesa. ─No estoy seguro si hay una implicación del otro grupo, y como pensábamos, tenía algo que ver con la aparición del Maestro aquí.─ Sasuke escuchaba atentamente mientras bebía su te. ─Creo que voy a tener que investigar más para obtener más detalles.

Sasuke dejo la taza de té sobre la mesa para después dirigir la mirada a Itachi. Este al ver la mirada de su Amo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, puesto que esta solo mostraba preocupación en ella y eso no le agradaba nada, puesto que no le gustaba nada que desagradara a su Maestro.

─Lo que le paso a tu ropa?─ Itachi frunció en ceño.

─Conocí a gente nueva hoy. Eran humanos y sin embargo tenían el poder más allá del que cualquier ser humano puede tener.

─…..

─Parece como si estuvieran evolucionados.

─…..Los seres humanos siempre han querido poder.─ dijo firmemente Sasuke.

─Si.─ afirmo Itachi. ─Incluso en el pasado, los seres humanos han experimentado mucho con el fin de alcanzar el poder. Han puesto todo sus conocimientos en el, pero nunca hubo ningún resultado real. Pero creo que es diferente ahora.

─Por lo que fueron también seres humanos.─ dijo Sasuke mientras pasaba por su mente la imagen de Hidan y Kakuzu.

─No puedo estar seguro…─ sintiendo ya lo que iba a decir. ─Pero creo que fueron hechos también por los seres humanos. Fue solo un poco pero el movimiento y la energía que mostraron no era la de los humanos.

─Por eso tengo esa sensación de ellos.─ susurro Sasuke.

Una pena profunda invadió el corazón de Itachi, al ver el dolor y la tristeza que se posaba en los ojos de su Maestro. Puesto que el sabia para que estaba su Amo ahí, además de que sabia el amor y la compasión que su Maestro sentía hacia los humanos, y el solo hecho de dañarse entre ellos mismos solo por lograr lo que ellos querían, dañaban profundamente el corazón de Sasuke. Y el más que nadie, ya no quería ver a su Amo sufrir.

"_**Ya que son seres que no pueden pertenecer a ningún sitio**_._**"**_

─_Esto debe ser la razón por lo que el Maestro dijo esas cosas aquel tiempo._─ Itachi cerró los ojos al pensar en las palabras de su Amo. ─_Son seres que solo se hacen a partir de experimento_.

…

Hidan y Kakuzu estaban solos nuevamente, ya que Pain y Konan se habían ido a la base de la Orden para que pudieran tratar a Pain y así curarle las heridas. De cierta forma, eso los ponía tranquilos, ya que no sabían cuando un tipo tan impulsivo como Pain pudiera darles un golpe y así matarlos solo por mera diversión. Ambos estaban en silencio cuando de de repente el cuerpo de Kakuzu comenzó a temblar preocupando a Hidan.

El grandote saco un frasco que contenía algunas pastillas en el. Saco las últimas cuatro que quedaban en él, y con rapidez se las trago. Esas pastillas ayudaban a disminuir el dolor que su cuerpo le provocaba y esas eran las últimas que tenía, eso significaba que tendría que ir a la Unión por más. Este miro a su costado y al ver el rostro preocupado de su compañero sonrió, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien y que no tenía que preocuparse ya.

─Es algo habitual.─ le dijo a Hidan y este sonrió mientras suavizaba su semblante.

…

Una gota de sudor rodo por la sien de Sasuke, su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón palpitaba rápido. Habia esperado mucho por eso y ahora estaba allí frente al objeto de su humillación ante Sakura, trago pesado. Había esperado tanto por eso… Itachi estaba tan nervioso como Sasuke y al igual que el azabache menor, sus manos temblaban. Había llegado el momento de la verdad, aquel momento que cambiaria para siempre la vida de su Maestro y por supuesto, el enfrentar eso le abriría muchas puertas en el futuro.

Itachi espero pacientemente a que su Maestro actuara, tenía que ser fuerte para así darle fortaleza también a Sasuke. Con suma lentitud, Sasuke comenzó a alzar una nerviosa e indecisa mano y la llevo hasta estar frente a él, presionó un botón de color gris y esta hizo un Click, frunció el ceño y con cuidado giro la perilla y… LA PUERTA SE ABRIO! La luz le dio en el rostro y un cálido viento acariciaba su azabache cabello, la abrió de lleno dejando que su cuerpo fuera cubierto por la claridad del sol. Entonces unos aplausos inundaron el lugar, Sasuke miro a Itachi y asintió.

─Felicidades Maestro.─ dijo Itachi con satisfacción.

─Frankenstein…─ los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de inmensa alegría e ilusión.

─Lo hizo al fin.─ dijo este, mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos a causa de la alegría y el orgullo.

─Frankenstein, si no fuera por ti, yo no habría sido cada de hacerlo.

─Finalmente puede abrir la puerta!─ dijo sonriendo con alegría.

─Yo, a partir de ahora, puedo abrir la puerta y salir?─ pregunto Sasuke con una tierna inocencia.

─Si Señor, salga con orgullo y con la espalda recta.

…

Argg! Me costó tanto escribir este capítulo! Jaja es que ya lo tenía por la mitad so lo iba a continuar el viernes, pero una bestia llamada abeja, me pico la mano y esta se me inflamo como tamal! Y hasta ayer se me desinflamo y pues hoy aun con dolor la pude terminar! Espero que les haya gustado, y si alguno se preguntan dónde está el sasusaku? solo pido que sean pacientes, este acontecimiento es necesario que pase para darle el hilo a la historia so espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Gracias a:

Cerezo 21

Fzelda

DULCECITO311

Lupe-chan

Aidil

Por ustedes lo sigo escribiendo! Porque en cada review que me escriben, me dan los ánimos para hacerlo

Y por supuesto a todos aquellos que leen este fic!

Please dejen sus reviews!


End file.
